The Reason is You
by oneanddonekindofgirl
Summary: Canon through parts of 2x11 Buried . Reset never happens. They still go to Egypt but HG doesn't betray them. Starts off as Pete and Myka manage to figure out the last obstacle in Warehouse 2 and follows with the development of Myka and HG's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Reason is You [1/?]

**Author: **ismellapples (ismellapplesx3 on tumblr)

**Pairing: **Myka/HG

**Rating: **PG/K+ [eventually NC-17]

**Summary: **Canon through parts of 2x11 (Buried). Reset never happens. They still go to Egypt, but HG doesn't betray them. Starts off as Pete and Myka manage to figure out the last obstacle in Warehouse 2 and follows with the development of Myka and HG's relationship. Written from mostly Myka's viewpoint.

**Disclaimer: **Warehouse 13 and its characters belong to SyFy and the creators/writers. I do not own any of them, unfortunately. This is for entertainment purposes ONLY. Not for profit in any way.

**Author's Note:** This is my first attempt at Myka/HG fanfiction. I do hope I do them justice. And I hope y'all enjoy this. And let me know what you think! :) Oh, and I'm pure American (from the Southeast), so I am not up on British lingo, so I apologize if I get anything wrong with HG's vocabulary.

**::~*~*~::**

"The water barer holds the key, that's it!" Pete cried out as he ripped the necklace Valda had given him from around his beck. He stretched up, reaching up in attempt to place the key in the right hole. He could almost reach it… Just another… inch…

"Come on, Pete, you're almost there! Just one more inch," Myka encouraged him, feeling the pressure.

Pete grunted as he stretched his torso even more, reaching as far as he could. Finally, he managed to place the key in the right hole, causing water to spray from the other holes. He and Myka both ducked to avoid getting water on them, both unsuccessful.

A bright light pulsed and a flash of what looked like lightning emanated from the overactive orb on the warehouse floor before it finally calmed down and returned to what they assumed was it's original, undisturbed state.

They looked at each other, then started laughing and whooping at their success. Pete held up a hand and Myka gave him a high five. "We did it!" she cried, pulling the man she'd come to think of as a brother into her a hug.

They parted and Pete's attention turned back to the warehouse floor. "Myka, Myka," he said, gesturing towards the calm orb. They both jogged to the railing, looking on to the magnificent sight of Warehouse 2 before them. "Thank you, Dad," Pete said, referring to the hours he'd spent with his dad stargazing when he was younger.

Myka sighed in utter relief, a smile forming on her face as she chuckled at Pete's enthusiasm.

Pete grinned smugly. "That's two I got," he indicated. "You know?"

"I know," Myka replied, hoping that he wouldn't rub it in too much.

Of course, he wasn't going to give up the opportunity to rub in Myka's face his quick whit. "You solved one, and I solved two."

Myka rolled her eyes slightly. "I know," she said quickly.

"It's not a contest," Pete started.

"You're right, it's not a contest," Myka countered, knowing he wasn't finished.

"But if it were, I'd be winning," he said slyly, pride evident on his face.

Myka looked over at him, eyes narrowed in slight annoyance, but mostly in amusement at her partner's antics.

Suddenly, a voice from the warehouse floor reverberated through the space. "Myka! You have to see this!" HG called out.

Myka and Pete immediately made their way down to where HG stood in front of the glowing orb of light. "What's wrong?" Myka asked when she noted HG just standing in front of the column the orb stood on.

HG glanced over her shoulder and swallowed hard before stepping forward and running her fingertips over the hieroglyphs marking the surface of the stone. "These hieroglyphs… They say that danger is coming." She turned to face the other agents. "Quicksand."

Pete looked down at his feet. "We should get out of here, then," he said. "The same way we got here. We know there's no quicksand that way."

Myka studied HG, who looked troubled. She was about to ask what was wrong when a sudden groaning noise caught her attention.

"Not that kind of quicksand, Pete," HG clarified as thousands of tons of sand began falling from the sides of the structure to the warehouse floor.

"It's already blocked the way we came in!" Myka observed, beginning to panic.

"Okay, well, there's got to be another way out!" Pete called over the noise of the falling sand.

"A back door!" Myka said. "Our warehouse has a back door so there's got to be another way out."

"Yes!" HG cried, already looking around frantically.

"You guys, look!" Myka cried out, pointing upwards. "A hatch!"

"What?" Pete said, looking up. "Yes! Myka you found a hatch! A hatch!"

"Uh, you guys?" HG said warily. "Sorry to burst your bubbles, but how are we supposed to get up there?"

"Well, it wouldn't be up there if there was no way to get to it," Myka said, always the logical thinker.

"Right!" Pete agreed.

"So let's look for something to, you know…"

Pete and HG both grinned. "Egyptian endless wonder," Pete said in awe.

The three panned out, looking for some way to get to the hatch 100 feet in the air. "There's gotta be something," Myka mused, looking over old clay vases and other useless looking artifacts.

HG, who was near Pete, couldn't help but laugh as she saw Pete run past an old carpet on a pedestal, then turn back and hop on it as if it were a magic flying carpet. "And go!" Pete said, but nothing happened. "And fly!" Still nothing.

That's when HG saw the wings. "Myka, Pete, over here!" she cried out. She lifted the wings off the holder and held them up as Myka and Pete joined her.

"Whoa," Pete said.

"Those wings were probably designed by Daedalus who was the father of-" Myka started.

"Icarus," Pete finished.

"Exactly," HG said with a huge smile as she held them out to Pete. "Turn around."

"What? Why me?"

"Just do it," Myka said, forcing him to turn around as HG helped guide his arms through the straps.

"They smell," Pete whined.

Myka and HG ignored him. HG instructed Myka to jump onto Pete's back while she grabbed onto Myka's legs as Pete took off, rising slowly towards the hatch. Had the circumstances been different and less threatening, HG would have been able to enjoy the view of Myka's backside which her face was a mere inches away from. But as it was, she was too focused on the rapidly rising sand from below.

"Pete!" Myka cried out. "Go faster!"

"I can't!" he yelled. "Too much weight…" he huffed and tried to flap the wings faster, but the weight of both Myka and HG was too much. He couldn't quite get to the hatch.

HG looked down again, then back up at Myka, knowing what she had to do.

Myka was startled to feel HG's grip on her legs loosen. She gasped and quickly looked down to see HG's hands start to let go. "Helena, no!" she cried out, willing her to keep holding tight.

HG looked Myka in the eye. "I have to," she said. "Save yourselves."

"HG!" Pete cried out. "I can do it. I can reach it!"

"You can't," she said. "Not with the both of us. Save Myka." She let go and fell to the sand and was quickly buried.

"No!" Myka cried out, nearly letting go but Pete's suddenly ability to move upwards toward the hatch prevented her from reaching out to try and catch HG. She felt a single tear drop down her cheek and she buried her face in the back of Pete's shirt.

It was mere seconds before they reached the hatch. "Myka, you have to open the hatch!" Pete cried out. Myka nodded and reached up, trying to open the escape route.

"It's stuck!" she cried out in a hoarse voice. "I can't get it!" She tried again, putting all her strength into it, but the handle snapped off, falling to the sand below. "Oh, no!"

The distinct sound of a Farnsworth ringing suddenly sounded, catching their attentions. "That's… that's the Farnsworth!" Myka cried out. "We must be close enough to the surface!" She reached into Pete's pocket and retrieved the device, struggling to open it. She'd never been so happy to see Artie's face appear on the tiny screen.

"Close your eyes!" was all Artie said before hanging up, stunning Pete and Myka.

"That's it?" Pete said. "Close your eyes? That's the last thing he's going to say to us?"

"He didn't even say goodbye."

A sudden rumbling noise from above ground startled them, as did the subsequent feeling of flying through the air and then plummeting to the earth. Myka landed hard on top of Pete, who grunted, then groaned as the wind was knocked out of him.

"Myka! Pete!"

Myka looked up, coughing at the sand and dust that was filling her mouth and nose to see Artie standing over them. Myka quickly moved off Pete, who struggled to sit up, stripping himself of the wings. There was sand all over them and Myka went into a coughing fit, trying to expel the sand from her lungs.

"Where's HG?" Artie asked.

Myka glanced up at him, shook her head, then fell to her knees, continuing coughing even though she didn't really need to anymore. She just coughed to cover her sobs. Pete knew she was covering, though, and moved to kneel behind her, rubbing her back gently in a soothing manner. He looked up at Artie. "I couldn't carry both of them upwards with the wings. HG sacrificed herself." He glanced at his partner. "To save Myka."

Artie tiled his head, then looked around as the sand and dust settled. "What is it?" Pete asked, noting his survey of the barren land.

Myka looked up, wondering what Pete was referring to, and noticed Artie's pensive look and under his breath mumbling. "Artie?"

He looked at them. "The blast that pulled you out of the warehouse… it's an artifact that detects all living humans and essentially pulls them out of harm's way."

Myka didn't want to think of the implication behind his words. It looks for living humans. What if… what if HG had already been… not living?

A tiny sound caught Myka's ears. She stood quickly and turned towards the direction she heard it, listening even harder now. There. There it was again. It sounded like… someone struggling to cough. She took off towards the sound, not seeing anything in the sand, but still hoping beyond all hope. "HG?" she called out. "Helena?"

"Myka," a voice so soft she almost thought she'd imagined it came from her right. Myka turned and let out a breath when she noticed a half buried figure lying in the sand. HG. She knew it was hers from those ridiculous, but oh so sexy, shorts.

"Helena!" Myka fell to her knees and quickly brushed the sand out of HG's face, noting that it appeared that she'd lost consciousness again. "Pete! Artie! Help!"

Pete immediately helped Myka uncover HG and move her out of the sand ditch. Artie dug in his bag and pulled out a smelling salt. He put it up to HG's nose and she immediately regained consciousness, sucking in a quick breath of air before going into a huge coughing fit. Myka sat beside her, rubbing her back.

Artie nodded once and handed Pete a canteen of water. "I'll go make arrangements to get us out of here," he said, stalking off. He still didn't completely trust HG, but saving his agents was a good start.

Pete handed HG the canteen first, encouraging her to take a long drink before passing it to Myka who did the same. He nodded and went to join Artie, sensing that the two women needed a moment alone together.

HG started at Myka. "You're crying, darling," she croaked, voice still scratchy from the sand.

Myka wiped her cheeks. "Yeah, well, I thought you were…" she shook her head. "Don't _do_ that to me," she ordered. "I can't… I just can't."

HG reached out with a shaky hand to cup Myka's damp cheek. "And I'd do it again in a heartbeat if it meant saving you," she said, startling Myka with the confession.

Before Myka could form a reply, Artie returned to inform them that arrangements for a flight home for the following morning. For now, they'd head back to the hotel that the three had checked into that morning as soon as they'd landed in Egypt.

"Good," HG said. "I'm exhausted."

Myka couldn't help but grin as she helped HG to her feet, supporting her weight as much as she could as she helped her walk to the off road vehicle Artie had parked a few hundred feet away. Now that she was sure HG was okay, Myka noticed how close she was to her. HG's arm was wrapped around her shoulder and her own arm was wrapped around her small waist. HG's shirt had ridden up a bit and Myka could feel HG's soft, heated skin against her fingertips.

Myka sucked in a quick breath and pulled her hand away like she'd been burned. HG glanced at her questioningly and Myka pretended to need to brush a stray strand of hair out of her face as a cover up before returning her hand to HG's waist, making sure to stay on top of her shirt.

She was grateful when they'd reached the car and she opened the rear passenger door, helping HG to settle in the backseat before moving to open the front passenger door.

"Shotgun!" Pete called out, brushing past Myka at the last second to hop into the front seat as Artie slid into the driver's seat.

"Pete!" Myka admonished, hands on her hips. "I was going to sit there!"

"Too slow!" he called out, pulling the door shut and sticking his tongue out at Myka.

"You're such a child sometimes," Myka shot back at him, then rounded the back of the range rover to get into the back seat next to HG, who was leaning her head back against the headrest, eyes closed. The position caused her throat and upper chest to be exposed to Myka's gaze and she swallowed hard at the sight.

Pulling herself out of her trance, Myka shook her head and forced herself to look forward at the back of Artie's head as he drove. What the hell was happening to her? She'd never… lusted after a woman before.

Whoa, where had that come from? _Lusted?_ No, no, this was just… an aesthetic appreciation. HG was stunning, after all. Yeah, that was it. Just an aesthetic appreciation. There was no way she was lusting after a woman.

_Many of my lovers were men_.

HG's earlier comment back at the warehouse, Warehouse 13, that is, reverberated through her mind. _Many of my lovers were men. _The implications of that simple statement… They stuck out in Myka's mind and she couldn't stop thinking about it.

She was grateful when Artie pulled up to their hotel. Artie immediately stalked off towards the elevators and Myka rolled her eyes at Pete, who shrugged and followed him.

Myka turned to HG, who still looked a bit weak. "Are you okay?" she asked softly, noting the tiredness in her still beautiful features.

HG nodded. "I'll be fine after a hot bath and a decent rest," she assured Myka with a smile. Myka nodded and they followed after Pete and Artie, managing to catch the same elevator.

"Try not to get into anymore trouble tonight," Artie huffed as the elevator doors opened on the 5th floor and they exited the metal box. He stalked off down the hallway towards his room, which Myka imagined he'd checked into earlier, as the three agents turned the opposite way towards their suite. They could get away with a suite now that there was three of them.

"He sure is cheerful," HG said, walking a bit more steadily than before. Myka figured she could walk on her own now and went to remove her arm from around HG's waist. But HG surprised her by gripping the hand at her waist, preventing Myka from removing her arm. She glanced over at HG who had a completely neutral expression on her face as they stopped in from of suite 504 and waited for Pete to open the door.

Once inside, Pete immediately went to raid the mini bar, grabbing a bag of chips and a soda. Myka rolled her eyes at her partner's action. She felt HG pulling away and let her go. She watched her grab a bag and rifle through it. "If no one minds, I'm going to claim the shower first," she said. "I feel like there's five layers of dirt and sand on my skin and in places I don't even want to think about." She didn't wait for a response before going into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. Myka had to force her mind to stay out of the gutter at HG's final remark.

Myka fell onto the couch, leaning forward and resting her hands on her knees as she covered her face with her hands. Pete noticed his partner's position and set down his snack, sitting next to Myka and putting an arm around her.

"She's okay, Mykes," he said softly. Pete may be immature and annoying at times, but he was pretty perceptive, especially when it came to his partner and best friend.

Myka straightened up, taking a deep breath, trying to act unaffected. "Of course she is. Artie to the rescue and all that."

Pete just kept looking at her. She tried to ignore him, just sitting there on the couch with her arms crossed staring straight ahead, but soon, he got the better of her. "What, Pete?" she finally acknowledged him, still looking straight ahead.

"You like her."

Myka could hear the smile in his voice. She just rolled her eyes and stood up. "Whatever you say," she muttered, stalking into one of the bedrooms and shutting the door behind her. She sat on the edge of the bed, reaching down to take off her boots before falling back on the soft comforter, covering her face with her hands once again as she thought over the events of the day.

HG had almost died. Saving her. Holy crap.

And Myka… she'd been upset. More than upset. She'd been… devastated. Almost… heartbroken. Where had that come from?

Myka thought about the past few months. Their first encounter with HG in London, again when she'd caught her snooping around the coach's office, then the whole grappling and flying through the air thing… When the Regents had first asked her what she thought about HG being reinstated as an agent, her first thought was extreme joy at the thought of working closely with her childhood hero… er, heroine. But now, she wondered if it were more than that. Did she, Myka Ophelia Bering, straight-laced, hardcore rule-following, _straight_ Myka… have a _crush_ on HG Wells?

The door to the bedroom suddenly opened and Myka sat up, prepared to yell at Pete for interrupting her alone time, but she was silenced when she saw instead HG, dressed in light cotton pants and a loose top standing in the doorway, hair still damp from her shower.

"Oh, I'm sorry darling," HG said. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

Myka shook her head. "It's okay. You need to rest. I'm sure you're tired. I am too. Here, you take the bed. I'll sleep out on the pullout couch."

HG chuckled. "Nonsense, dear," she said, closing the door and walking to the head of the bed. Myka swallowed hard. "The bed's plenty big enough."

HG moved to sit next to Myka, but Myka jumped up before she could. "I need a shower," she said, hurrying out the door, not looking back at HG. But if she had, she'd have seen the mischievous, smug grin on HG's perfect lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Reason is You [2/?]_**

****Author's Note:** **Thanks so much for those of you who reviewed on the last chapter! I love reviews because I like to know what y'all like and y'all don't care for so that I can make my stories better for the readers. So, please let me know! _Constructive_ criticism is welcome as well. :)

**::~*~*~::**

Myka stood under the hot spray of the shower head, grateful for the heat of the water easing her aching muscles. She allowed herself a moment to just stand there, thinking. Of course, her mind immediately turned to her recent interaction with HG.

Damn it. Now she needed a _cold_ shower. What the hell was she doing?

She quickly jumped to action, washing her hair and finishing her shower, which was decidedly cooler now than it had started off as, then turned off the taps. She dried herself, then dressed in a pair of gym shorts and a fitted t-shirt, wishing she'd remembered to pack a sports bra. She couldn't sleep in a regular bra and the t-shirt was a bit tight. Normally, she'd have a bed to herself, so that didn't matter. But she'd be sharing with HG… Great.

Maybe HG was already asleep and wouldn't even notice. Myka let out a slight sigh of relief when she opened the bedroom door and peeked inside, finding HG fast asleep on her side, facing the middle of the bed.

Grateful for the king-sized bed, Myka slid under the covers, as far away from the sleeping woman as possible. It didn't take long for sleep to overcome her.

xoxox

Sunlight streaming through the window lulled Myka out of her peaceful slumber. She groaned slightly and burrowed further under the covers. She hummed in pleasure as an arm that was tossed across her stomach tightened, holding her closer.

It wasn't until she smelled a soft, feminine scent of coconut and flowers that she opened her eyes and remembered where she was and who she was in bed with. Her eyes widened at the sight of HG curled into her side, arm across her stomach, head on her shoulder. Myka's arm was under HG's pillow being held captive.

Myka tried to gently extricate herself from HG's grip, but as soon as she started moving, HG groaned in protest, clenching her fist in Myka's soft t-shirt as she muttered something under her breath. After a moment, she calmed down and Myka tried again to move, but HG would have none of it. "Christina!" she cried out softly, her voice filled with panic. Myka stilled. She must be having a nightmare about her daughter.

She was unsure what to do. HG's hand gripped her shirt even tighter as she became restless. Myka decided it was time to wake her from the horrible dream. "Helena," she said softly to no avail. She kept whimpering in her sleep. Myka's heart ached at the pained sounds coming from HG.

"Helena, wake up," she said. "It's just a dream." She reached out with her free hand and gripped HG's forearm slung across her stomach, gently shaking her. HG awoke with a start, sitting up quickly and looking around frantically as if searching for her daughter. "Christina," she whispered.

Myka sat up with her, rubbing HG's back in gentle circles. "Helena, it was just a dream."

HG looked over at her, tears glistening in her eyes. "In the soul test, with the Medussa… I saw her. I was with her again."

"It was just hallucination, Helena," Myka said, not wanting to take away her happy place, but knowing she needed to know it couldn't happen.

"But it felt so real."

"I know," Myka said. This side of HG still surprised her. She was usually the picture of cool and collected. Unless it came to her Christina. That's the only thing Myka had ever seen her upset about to the point of tears. She liked seeing this side of her. Not that she wanted HG to be sad, but it proved she was human. It proved she was just as real as her or Pete.

"I'm sorry," HG said a few moments later, sniffling softly.

"What are you apologizing for?" Myka asked, knitting her eyebrows.

"For acting like a small child," she explained, wiping away her tears as if they were made of acid.

"What are you talking about? Being upset over something like that isn't something you need to apologize for." Myka forced HG to look at her. "That doesn't make you weak. It makes you human."

HG gave her a small smile. "I suppose it makes you feel better to know I'm human," she murmured.

Myka grinned. "Just a little," she said.

"Thank you," HG said, leaning forward and wrapping her arms around Myka in a hug.

Myka's eyes widened in surprise and she hesitated for a moment, but finally gave in and returned the hug, breathing in HG's soft scent. Now that HG's emotional moment was over, Myka's mind returned to her developing feelings for the older woman. And hugging her while they were in their sleep clothes and sitting in bed wasn't helping. At all.

Myka pulled back, frightened by her thoughts and feelings. She avoided HG's face as she slid out from under the covers and stood. "We should, ah, get ready to leave. Our flight is in two hours." She fled from the room before HG could respond, leaving her with yet another grin on her face. Oh, this should be fun, HG thought to herself as she climbed out of the bed to get ready for the day. Very fun, indeed.

They were all ready to go when Artie knocked unceremoniously on their door half an hour later, demanding that they leave for the airport right then.

Myka normally slept on planes, but she found herself decidedly awake and not in the least bit tired as she sat in the window seat, HG directly to her left, Artie and Pete a few rows back even though the plane was pretty much empty. Myka figured they just wanted to have some guy time, whatever that meant. She shifted in her seat, cursing Artie for insisting on coach seats.

"Uncomfortable, darling?" HG inquired, noticing her seat companion squirming next to her, which was only increasing her weariness of flying.

"A bit," Myka said, finally finding a semi-decent position and turning to HG, who was paler than usual. She then noticed her tight grip on the arm rest of the seat. She raised her eyebrow at the other woman. "Are you?" she asked.

HG swallowed and forced herself to glance over at Myka. "Flying is still a bit of a nuanced idea for me, I'm afraid."

"It's safe," Myka assured her. "I've flown thousands of times and nothing has ever gone wrong."

HG returned her gaze to the seat in front of her. "Forgive me if that doesn't quite calm my nerves as we climb to nine thousand meters from where we're meant to be on the surface of the Earth."

Myka chuckled and reached over to close her window shade. "Better?" she asked.

HG glanced at her. "Not really, no. But thank you. I'd be a lot worse off if I weren't sitting with you next to me." She smiled at Myka and reached out to grip her hand.

Myka blushed slightly, but didn't pull away. She cleared her throat, averting her gaze from HG's. Once again, HG's _"many of my lovers were men"_ from the other day filtered through her brain, throwing her off kilter for a moment.

"What is it, darling?" HG prompted her, giving her hand a slight squeeze.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," Myka answered. "It's nothing."

HG arched a sculpted eyebrow at Myka, telling her that she didn't buy that for a second.

Myka sighed and reluctantly gave in. "I just… I've been wondering something for the past couple of days. Since you said… something… back at the warehouse."

HG broke out in a wide grin. "You want to know about my lovers," she guessed.

Myka felt her cheeks heat. "It's none of my business," she said, turning away.

"Yes, I've had female companions," HG said, knowing exactly what Myka was curious about. "I rather adore the company of a woman. All the sweet softness and intimacy that comes with it. I daresay that I preferred, prefer, women to men."

Myka swallowed hard again, trying to keep her composure. HG still gripped her hand, which was becoming damp with nervous perspiration. "That's, uh, I mean…" she trailed off, unable to finish her thought.

"And what of your lovers?" HG implored. Myka glanced at her, unsure. "Turn about is fair play, after all," HG said with a smile.

"Uh, _all_ of my lovers have been men," she answered quickly. "I'm straight."

HG tipped her head slightly to the side in confusion. "Straight? You seem plenty curvy to me. What does that have to do with your lovers?"

Myka chuckled. "No, straight… it means heterosexual. I'm only attracted to men." _Liar_, Myka thought to herself.

HG made a humming noise deep in her throat. "Is that so?" she pondered, unconvinced. "I'll have to keep that in mind, then."

HG's grin let Myka know that she didn't believe her, but she didn't try to convince her any further. She wasn't sure if she wanted to or not. She wasn't sure of anything at this point. She brought her free hand to her mouth and chewed on her thumbnail, a nervous habit she'd broken years ago, until now that is. Agitated at her renewed habit, Myka dropped her hand to her lap, accidentally landing against HG's where it still clasped her other hand.

"Relax, darling," HG said, letting go of her hand and rubbing her shoulder. "I'm not going to ravish you here." She paused. "Unless you asked me to," she added slyly.

Myka decided to ignore that and reached into her carryon to pull out her ever-present novel to distract her. The only time she was ever able to completely forget about her surroundings was when she delved into a good book. And that's exactly what she needed right then. To forget about her surroundings. And her growing crush on the woman sitting beside her.

xoxox

It had been three days since they had returned from Egypt. Myka hadn't seen much of HG since then. She and Pete had almost immediately been shipped to Mexico to retrieve some Aztec artifact that had been causing a ruckus. HG had wanted to go along, but Artie insisted that he needed her in the warehouse doing inventory. She's protested, but Artie was firm in his decision.

Myka collapsed on the couch with a groan at Leena's as soon as she and Pete walked into the house, completely exhausted. Pete sat next to her, allowing his head to fall back against the couch back.

"Hey, nice to see you two joining us once again!" Claudia's voice greeted them as she hurried into the room, plopping down unceremoniously in the large arm chair adjacent to the couch.

"Hey, Claud," Myka said. "How were things while we were gone?"

Claudia shrugged. "Same ole, same ole. Artie about popped a vein when HG decided it would be a good idea to use the imperceptor vest to rearrange the office. It was mad funny."

Pete laughed as he imagined Artie's reaction and Myka just smiled and shook her head at HG and Claudia's antics. She loved that HG also had a sense of humor. "I'm going to head up," she said, standing. "I'm exhausted and in need of a shower."

"You sure do, Stinky McStinker Pants!" Pete called out. Myka just gave him "the look" and rolled her eyes as she turned to head up the stairs, leaving Pete and Claudia laughing in the living room.

The door to HG's room, directly across the hall from Myka's, opened just as she got to the top of the stairs and Helena appeared in the doorway, smiling broadly. "I thought I heard you and Pete get home," she said, walking towards Myka. "I'm glad you're back. It's been so boring without the two of you here."

Myka grinned and opened the door to her room. "I heard you managed to entertain yourself with a certain vest and Artie's office."

HG grinned back, leaning against the doorframe as she watched Myka enter the room and place her bag on the foot of her bed. "It was Claudia's idea. But I still missed you," she said, pushing herself off the doorframe and entering the room, shutting the door behind her.

Myka raised an eyebrow at the action, but HG ignored her.

"Myka, there's something I wanted to talk to you about. Something I've been thinking about since Egypt. Well, actually, to be honest, since long before Egypt." She now stood right in front of Myka and reached out to take both of her hands in her own.

Myka cleared her throat nervously. "About what?" she asked.

HG tiled her head slightly to the right and smiled, leaning forward slightly. Myka was convinced she was about to kiss her and she couldn't decide if she wanted her to or not. But at the last second, HG changed her path and placed her lips close to Myka's ear. "You're lying," she whispered, her breath blowing across Myka's ear and neck, causing her to shiver.

"What?" Myka asked pulling back, confused.

HG grinned. "I said you're lying."

"No, I'm not," Myka said. "About what?"

"In due time, my dear," HG said, grabbing Myka's hand and placing a soft kiss on the back of it before backing out of the room. "All in due time."

Myka stood rooted to the spot, confused. _Lying?_ HG had no idea…did she? Myka sighed and sat heavily on the bed. Of course she knew! She knew everything. But Myka didn't even know what she was feeling at the moment.

"It's probably just a silly girl crush," she said under her breath. It'll go away soon enough and things can get back to normal. Well, as normal as things can be for a Secret Service agent hunting down mysterious artifacts. Oh, yeah, super normal.

xoxox

"Myka, bag it!" HG yelled out as she tossed the artifact, a seemingly innocent looking fedora that apparently caused the wearer to think he was a mobster out for revenge, to Myka who had donned the purple gloves. Myka caught the hat and stuffed it into the neutralizer bag, struggling to get the entire thing in and having to bend it to do so, but she finally managed, sparks flying out as the artifact lost it's hold over the man currently holding HG hostage. He blinked a few times, then realized he was holding a gun in one hand and a woman in the other in a death grip. He gasped and dropped the gun and let go of HG, trying to figure out what was going on.

"I… what… what did I do?" he stuttered out.

HG gripped her neck where the man had been choking her as Myka turned to the man. "You were… possessed."

"Possessed? Like, by the devil?"

"Something like that," Myka muttered, struggling to zip the bag closed with the fedora inside.

"Are you going to arrest me?" the man asked in a terrified voice.

"Not this time," Myka said. "It wasn't you that attacked her or the others."

"Others?"

Myka nodded. "The hat you were wearing, it belonged to Al Capone. Somehow, a part of him was left behind in the hat and caused you to… act like him."

He blinked a few times, not quite understanding. Myka sighed. "Go home," she told him. "Go home, go to bed and when you wake up, you'll realize that this was all just a dream." Myka was no longer surprised by how many people actually believed in that line.

Myka turned her attention to HG, effectively dismissing the confused man. He walked off slowly, leaving them alone in the deserted alley.

"Are you okay?" Myka asked HG, who still cradled her neck with her hand.

HG nodded. "I've had worse," she said.

Myka stood in front of her, prying her hand away from her neck. It was red and bruises were already starting to form. She winced and traced a particularly angry mark with the tip of her finger. "It's going to bruise," she said softly.

"Myka, you can't be in this line of work and not get a few bumps and bruises along the way," HG asserted with a small smile. She reached up and wrapped her slim fingers around Myka's wrist, bringing her hand to her lips where she kissed her palm.

Myka swallowed hard. "I suppose you're right," she mused and pulled her hand away. "But I still don't like seeing you hurt."

HG quirked an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"Because you're… my friend," Myka said with a shrug, pretending to be distracted by the hat in her hand. "I should call Artie and let him know we got it." She hurriedly pulled the Farnsworth out of her pocket and "dialed" Artie, who picked up within seconds. HG had already sidled up to her side to see Artie's face on the small screen.

"Did you get it?" he asked anxiously.

"Got it," Myka said, holding up the bag with the fedora inside.

"Good," Artie said. "Now get back here with it so it never sees the light of day again."

"On our way," HG said.

"Oh, and one more thing," Artie said before signing off.

Myka was about to ask what that was when HG shifted a bit beside her, her arm "accidentally" brushing the side of her breast and not moving away. She glanced over at HG who had an innocent look on her face as she still looked at the Farnsworth.

"Go ahead and put the hat in the neutralizer canister," he said, referring to the metal cylinder full of purple goo. "I don't trust those bags with artifacts that large."

"Uh, yeah," Myka said, returning her attention to the screen. "Sure thing. We'll be there in a few hours."

The screen went blank and they stood up straight. "Well, shall we?" HG said, linking her arm in Myka's and starting off towards the black SUV parked around the corner. Myka kept pace with her and she immediately found the canister of purple goo to neutralize the fedora, dropping it in and covering it with the lid. She stowed it safely in the backseat, then got behind the wheel. HG had already taken her position in the passenger seat. She was still weary of automobiles, but at least they were better than those ghastly planes!

Myka drove off towards the warehouse, a good 4 hour drive away, deep in thought. It wasn't often that she and HG were on assignment alone together. She was normally paired with Pete, or if the mission was unusually difficult, both Pete and HG. Artie still held a bit of a grudge against HG, so she was assigned a lot of inventory duty and smaller missions with Claudia.

But Pete had dislocated his shoulder and sustained a bad concussion on their last mission and Artie had demanded he stay at the warehouse for a few days. Pete of course had protested, but Artie's decision was made. Myka and HG would complete the next mission.

Working beside HG without anyone else around had been… exhilarating! The things HG knew, even after having been bronzed for so many years… it was incredible. And she'd saved Myka's ass a few times. Not that Myka wouldn't have been able to get out of whatever situation HG saved her from by herself, but it was nice to have HG looking out for her that way. Pete looked out for her, sure, but not the way HG did. It was almost as if she _knew_ what was going to happen. Kind of like Pete's vibes, only better and more concrete. It should be disconcerting, really, but Myka found it oddly comforting instead.

She hazarded a glance over at HG who was looking out the window, lost in her own thoughts. She noticed the bruises coming in more clearly on her neck and shuddered. Yeah, this job came with some… dangers. Hell, she'd almost been killed by a freaking camera that stole her youth. But seeing those bruises only reminded Myka that she'd almost lost HG for good once before, back in Egypt. And that thought terrified her more than anything else did. She'd take on dangerous artifacts and killers any day of the week, but she couldn't even stand to think of losing the one woman, the one person, she felt closest to. She wouldn't survive losing her.

HG sensed Myka's need for silence and contented herself by staring at the scenery as Myka drove. There wasn't much to look at, but she found herself being swallowed by her own thoughts, mostly about the beautiful woman sitting a mere meter to left, wondering if she'd ever open herself up to the possibility of love.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Reason is You [3/?]**_

**Author's Note:** Again, thanks so much for the reviews, favorites and alerts! I really love knowing that y'all are enjoying this and it encourages me to write more (and quicker). :)

**::~*~*~::**

The drive back to the warehouse was long and Myka was grateful when she stopped the SUV in front of it, cutting the ignition to the vehicle. She stepped out of the car, stretching her long, stiff limbs before reaching into the back and grabbing the canister with the artifact inside. She and HG made their way into the warehouse, not speaking a word.

"Hey, it's my two favorite ladies!" Claudia greeted them when they entered the office of the warehouse. Artie sat typing away at the computer and Claudia was tinkering with something at the table.

Myka chuckled. "Don't let Leena hear you say that."

Claudia just grinned. Artie finally acknowledged them, standing and taking the canister from Myka. "It's in here?"

Myka nodded, stifling a yawn. It was getting late, the sun was already setting. "If it's okay, I'm going to head back to the B&B. I'm exhausted."

Artie waved his hand in a dismissive manner before walking off in the direction of the warehouse floor. "I'll go with you," HG said. "Claudia? You?"

Claudia checked her watch and nodded. The three made their way to the B&B. Myka let Claudia drive and they arrived at Leena's shortly. Myka immediately made her way to her room to change before dinner. She barely managed to change into a pair of athletic type pants and a t-shirt before sitting on the edge of her bed, falling back against the duvet and closing her eyes. She knew she should head down for dinner, but she just needed a moment to rest. Just a moment.

She wasn't at all surprised when there was a soft knock on her door a few moments later and HG, who'd also changed into more comfortable clothes, appeared in the doorway. Myka didn't even need to open her eyes to know it was her. She just… knew.

And she wasn't surprised when she heard the door close and HG make her way towards the bed. She wasn't surprised when she felt the bed dip slightly as HG sat on the edge, or again when she mimicked her position and laid next to her, a mere two inches away.

HG didn't speak. She knew Myka wasn't asleep, but she waited for her to say, or do, something first.

After a few minutes, Myka spoke, without opening her eyes or moving. "I'm scared," she admitted so softly HG could barely hear her.

HG turned her head to look at Myka, taking in her tired but still beautiful features. She turned onto her side, resting her weight on her elbow as she reached her other hand out to lightly caress Myka's cheek. "Scared of what, darling?" she asked softly.

Myka opened her eyes and studied HG before speaking. "Of you," she said, swallowing the lump in her throat. "What you do to me. I can't… I've never… _You_ scare me and it has nothing to do with your past."

"You're scared of the way I make you feel," HG supplied, trailing her rogue finger down Myka's neck, delighted in the feel of her increasing pulse at the base of her neck. She could see the rhythmic thumping beneath the soft, ivory skin. She wanted badly to kiss the pulse, feel the skin beneath her lips and tongue, but she didn't move for fear of scaring Myka away just as she was opening up to her.

"I am," Myka whispered. "I've never felt like this about anyone… man or woman. You make me feel… alive. And that scares me."

"Why?" HG implored, eyebrows knit in confusion. "Why would that scare you?"

Myka swallowed. "Because… because I already lost you once. I thought you were… dead. In Egypt. And I hadn't even realized my feelings then. What if I lose you again? I can't deal with that." A lone tear escaped and rolled down Myka's temple, towards her ear. HG leaned forward and captured the salty drop with her lips as she pressed a kiss against her temple. Myka sucked in a quick breath at the feeling, startled. And exhilarated even through her intense nerves and fear.

"I can't promise that nothing will happen to me," HG said, her lips close to Myka's ear. "You know that. Just as you can't promise me the same. Not with what we do. But I can promise you that I will do everything in my power to not hurt you. Ever. You have my word." She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Myka's in a soft kiss, pulling away before Myka could even react. Myka was silent and HG figured she needed some time to think, which she was more than willing to give her. "Just remember that, darling." She moved to sit up, but Myka reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back to the bed.

"Don't go," she whispered, eyes already closed again. "Stay a while. Please?"

HG couldn't refuse and she helped Myka roll to her side, then curled up behind her, wrapping a protective arm around her midriff. Myka clasped her hand, bringing it to rest just below her breasts. Myka sighed in content and HG smiled into Myka's shoulder. She felt Myka slipping into sleep and couldn't resist pressing a kiss into her shoulder, then let herself relax, sleep soon overcoming her as well.

Neither of them heard the soft knock on the door or it opening. Leena, who had come to tell Myka that dinner was ready, poked her head inside and, while intrigued by what she saw inside, was not surprised in the least. She'd seen their flirtation and the way their aura's interacted while they were near one another. She'd known it was only a matter of time before they admitted their feelings for one another. Leena smiled and closed the door behind her as she left.

It was HG who was awakened in the middle of the night, shivering from the cold. She then realized why she was so cold. She was laying sideways on Myka's bed on top of the covers, curled up against Myka's back. She moved away from Myka, who protested in her sleep. "Myka, wake up," she urged, shaking her gently.

"Hmm, what?" Myka said, awakening. "Helena?"

"Yes, darling," HG replied. "We fell asleep. Come on, get under the covers. It's freezing in here."

Myka moved to the head of the bed as HG helped her under the covers. HG leaned down and kissed her forehead before moving to return to her own room. "No," Myka said, grabbing her arm once again. "You said you'd stay."

HG smiled and gave in. "That I did," she said, slipping beneath the covers and resuming their earlier position. "Good night, darling," she whispered.

"Night," Myka said, already half asleep.

xoxox

Myka awoke early the next morning as sunlight filtered through the curtains. She glanced at the alarm clock and was pleased to see that she still had two hours before needing to get up for the day. She smiled and turned to her other side, surprised, but pleased, to feel another warm body occupying her bed. A warm, decidedly _female_ body.

Myka's eyes snapped back open and she saw that HG was awake, looking at her cautiously. Then Myka remembered the previous night and blushed slightly. She'd practically begged HG to sleep with her. Literally sleep, that is.

HG reached out and tucked a stray curl behind Myka's ear, then cupped her cheek gently. The action caused the loose tank top that HG was wearing to dip dangerously low in the front, exposing the tops of her breasts. Myka couldn't help but sneak a look, which of course HG saw. Myka returned her gaze to HG's and licked her lips unconsciously, which caused HG's breath to hitch and her eyes dilate a bit. She parted her own lips to say something, but the words wouldn't come to her. Myka Ophelia Bering was the only woman, only _person_, to ever make HG Wells utterly speechless.

Myka, finally deciding to give into her deepest desires, leaned forward ever so slowly and placed her lips tentatively against HG's, her heart pounding in her chest. HG made a small noise in the back of her throat and moved her hand to the back of Myka's neck, holding her in place as she deepened the kiss. She nipped at Myka's plush lips, seeking entrance, which Myka granted and they both moaned slightly as their tongues met for the first time.

HG had kissed plenty of people before, men and women alike, but never had she been so affected by a simple kiss. Her entire body felt as if it were on fire, in a good way, of course.

Myka had never felt this way, either. She'd only kissed men, hard angles, short hair and scratchy 5 o'clock shadows. But HG was all feminine softness and finesse. With a slightly trembling hand, Myka reached up and threaded her fingers through the silky softness of HG's raven locks, adoring the feeling of the long strands slithering between her fingers.

HG hummed in pleasure at the feel of Myka completely loosing herself in the kiss and moved her hand from the back of Myka's neck to her lower back, pulling her forward so that they were pressed together from chest to knees. It was Myka's turn to hum in pleasure, the sound sending a pulse straight to HG's center.

Myka's shirt had ridden up during the night and HG's hand now lay against the heated skin of her lower back, just above the waistline of her pants. She rubbed small circles against the softness, slowly moving upwards along her spine.

Finally, their lips parted, both in dire need of air. Myka buried her face in HG's neck, planting soft kisses there. HG held Myka to her, rubbing her bare back in a soothing motion.

Myka pulled away slightly, eyes trained on HG's neck. Her moved her fingers lightly across the delicate skin, grimacing a the bruises she found there. "He hurt you," she whispered softly.

HG kissed her softly again, a short, reassuring kiss. "I'm okay," she said. "I hardly even feel it."

Myka nodded slightly, swallowing the lump in her throat. "I'm still terrified, you know."

"I know," HG replied, hugging the younger woman to her once again and holding her tightly. "Anything worth fighting for usually is."

Later that morning, in the dining room table, Myka sat sipping her coffee while HG sat next to her, perhaps a bit closer than necessary, but not so close that anyone would suspect anything. Except maybe Leena, Myka thought as she noticed Leena giving her and HG a sly grin as she poured more coffee into Artie's mug.

There was nothing new, no pings, that is, so they all went to the warehouse to work on inventory and random other projects. Pete, who was tired of being confined to the B&B, managed to talk Artie into coming with them. "But you're going to sit and read the manual," Artie insisted.

Myka was doing some "research" in the extensive library at the warehouse. In other words she was avoiding doing inventory by burying her nose in a book. The "library" just consisted of several hundred rows of bookshelves and a lumpy old couch. She was currently curled up on said couch, engrossed in her book, shoes kicked off and her legs curled under her. She was so lost in the words on the page, she didn't hear HG approaching.

HG stopped a few meters away from Myka and studied her. She was so beautiful when she read, completely oblivious to the outside world. Curious as to what had enthralled her so deeply, HG moved forward, stopping in front of Myka. Her shadow falling on the page caught Myka's attention and she glanced up, surprised to see HG hovering over her.

"Oh, hey, I didn't hear you coming," she said, quickly placing a bookmark in the book before shutting it and trying to hide it from HG's eyes. Her secrecy only intrigued HG further. She sat beside Myka so that not even a centimeter separated them and leaned in to kiss her softly. While Myka was distracted by the kiss, HG reached around her and grabbed the book that Myka had tried to hide between her leg and the side of the couch. When she gripped the book firmly, she pulled it out from it's hiding place and sat back, looking smug.

Myka realized what had just happened and protested. "Cheater," she pouted.

HG just smiled, then looked at the title of the book, then raised her eyebrows in surprise.

Myka shrugged. "I found it as I was going through the library database. It's one I've never read before."

"The Food of the Gods and How It Came to Earth," HG read. "A novel by H.G. Wells." She smirked.

"Don't laugh at me," Myka said, trying to grab the book from HG. But HG held it out of her reach.

"I am not laughing, darling," HG insisted. "I'm flattered, really. This one didn't really gain much popularity, I'm afraid. Interestingly enough, though, it was one of my personal favorites."

Myka stilled. "Really?"

HG nodded. "I always was a, how do you say? Sucker? A sucker for the romance?"

Myka laughed softly at the Englishwoman's attempt at the American colloquialism. "Yes, that's the right phrase." She reached for the book a second time, but HG once again held it out of her reach. Myka didn't realize it, but her efforts to reach the book caused her arm to brush against HG's chest. So instead of relinquishing and giving back the book, HG leaned in for another kiss, this time taking complete control and snaking her tongue inside to taste Myka. She tasted of Twizzlers, not that HG minded in the least.

Myka's hands settled on HG's waist, hooking her fingers in her belt loops and holding her steady. HG tunneled one hand through Myka's curly locks, the other wrapped around her and immediately found its way under Myka's light blue button-up shirt to the soft skin of her back.

After a few moments, Myka pulled back, breathing hard. "It's not fair, you know," she murmured, looking HG directly in the eye.

"What's not fair, love?" HG asked, pressing her forehead against Myka's and smoothing her index finger down her cheek and neck, across her clavicle and over the tops of her breasts left bare by the shirt buttons she'd left undone.

Myka shivered, sucking in a quick breath. "The power you hold over me. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you used some sort of artifact on me."

HG smiled. "I don't need an artifact, darling," she said, recapturing Myka's lips with her own.

Myka reveled in HG's kiss, feeling the heat spread through her entire body. Her breasts ached to be touched, as did other, naughtier places that she wasn't ready to think about HG touching just yet. She was still not completely aware of what all this meant-were she and HG a couple? Almost lovers? Friends with benefits?-but she knew that this, just simply _kissing _HG, was incredible and more exciting than _sex _with most of her past lovers.

Myka's cell phone blared, causing them to jump apart at the sudden interruption. Myka gave HG a sheepish look as she reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out her phone, checking the caller id before answering. It was Claudia telling her that there was a ping and to get back to the office.

"And do you know where HG is?" Caludia asked. "She was supposed to be doing inventory in the Middle Eastern artifacts section, but I can't find her."

"Uh, yeah, yeah she's, um, here with me," Myka replied, blushing slightly. "We're on our way."

As they made their way back to the main office area, HG reached out and took Myka's hand in her own, bringing it up to kiss her knuckles. Myka had a hard time wiping the smile off her face, even as they entered the office and she dropped HG's hand.

"What have you got?" Myka asked as she stood behind Artie as he looked over the computer screen.

"A ping," he muttered. "Hawaii. A string of unusual thefts involving World War II memorabilia. The objects stolen indicate that the thief is looking for something specific, something with power. Go. Find it."

"Alright, Hawaii!" Pete called out from behind them, fists pumping in the air.

"Uh, no, not you," Artie said. "You're not going anywhere. The three of you," he said, pointing to Myka, HG and Claudia, "have a flight to catch."

"I'm going to Hawaii?" Claudia said enthusiastically, a huge smile on her face.

"No fair!" Pete cried out, pouting.

"That's what you get for trying to be Mr. Incredible while chasing that guy with the brass knuckles," Myka said, teasing him. "I mean, jumping from a window three stories off the ground? Really?"

"It was two stories," Pete muttered. "And I only lost my balance because it had started to rain."

"Children, can we please get back to the mission?" Artie asked, not amused by his agents' bickering. "Now, your tickets are waiting for you at the airport. Flight is in an hour. Be gone."

xoxox

"Dude, this is amazing!" Claudia cried as they stepped out of the airport after touching down in Hawaii. "Too bad we can't hit the beach while we're here," she pouted.

HG laughed and threw an arm around her shoulder. "We have work to do," she said. "For now."

Myka shook her head and they headed to the rental car place where a car was already waiting for them. "Okay, so let's head to the ship museum and have a little chat with the security team, shall we?"

They weren't really successful with garnering any new information from the security team or the police force. It seemed that they'd hit a dead end and the sun was quickly setting. And, after grabbing a quick dinner, they agreed to call it a night, but only after Claudia did some supertechgirl thing and set numerous tiny cameras up all over the ship's museum without the security team knowing.

"They're motion activated," she explained. "If it senses movement, I'll get a ping and I'll check it out. It's loud enough to wake me."

"If it's something significant, let us know ASAP, okay?" Myka instructed. Claudia nodded and opened the door to her hotel room, giving them a wave before closing the door behind her.

"She's quite an asset to the team," HG pondered as they proceeded down the hall to their rooms.

Myka nodded in agreement, suddenly nervous. She really wanted to ask HG into her room in order to spend more time with her, but she couldn't bring herself to be so bold. Her sudden shyness startled her as she played with her room key, avoiding HG's gaze as she contemplated in her head.

But HG saved her, taking her keycard from her and opening the door, guiding Myka inside before following her in, allowing the door to close behind them. A light flickered on and Myka gasped as she was immediately pressed against the door by HG's body and soft lips attacked hers, a nimble tongue invading her mouth to tangle with her own. The resounding glide of the deadbolt being secured by HG's hand rang in Myka's ear, only proving to intensify her arousal.

Myka whimpered slightly when HG's hands settled on her waist, under her shirt against her skin. Breasts pressed breasts and Myka reached up to tunnel both hands in HG's hair, still amazed at the feeling of the ultra soft strands sliding between her fingers.

HG devoured her mouth, not giving Myka a chance to protest as she used her slim thigh encased in tan linen trousers to nudge between the other agent's legs. Not that Myka wanted to protest. Not in the least. Rather, she groaned in the back of her throat as HG's thigh nudged her center through the thick denim of her preferred jeans.

Myka's head fell back against the heavy door with a soft thud causing their lips to come apart. But HG rectified the situation by planting her eager lips on Myka's neck, nipping softly at her pulse point. She trailed heated kisses down the Secret Service Agent's neck, allowing her tongue to dip seductively into the hint of cleavage left bare by the moderate cut of Myka's top.

"Helena," Myka gasped, tightening her fingers slightly in HG's hair.

HG grinned into Myka's chest. She loved that Myka was the only one to use her given name rather than the more commonly used 'HG' by their coworkers. It was so sexy coming from the American's lips, especially when she said in a breathless, arousal-laden voice as she just had. The husky, pleasure-filled sound sent a jolt of arousal straight to her core. And she loved it.

Unable to keep her hands off the trembling agent any longer, HG pushed Myka's shirt up, leaning back slightly to allow the shirt to rise over Myka's head. She was grateful when Myka offered no resistance, willingly lifting her arms to allow HG to discard the shirt and toss it aside, revealing Myka's rather feminine purple lace bra. HG couldn't help but smile at Myka's surprising choice of underwear.

HG was about to return her lips to Myka's inviting cleavage when she felt pressure against her shoulders. Fearing Myka had changed her mind and not wanting to push her, she stepped back slightly, lowering her leg and ready to stop.

But Myka surprised her when she also stepped forward, never allowing their bodies to fully separate. She kept pushing against HG's shoulders, causing her to back peddle further into the room until the backs of her legs felt the softness of the bed and she sat heavily on it. She pulled Myka down with her, pressing her back and moving to hover over her.

HG licked her lips and looked down at Myka, brushing a stray curl out of her face, looking for any signs of fear or hesitance. Finding none, she cupped her cheek and leaned down to brush her lips against Myka's in a soft kiss. Myka settled her hands on HG's waist, all her previous lingering doubts silenced as she returned the kiss, tangling her tongue with HG's.

Myka tugged on HG's shirt, wanting it off. Noting that it was a button-up, she pulled it free from HG's trousers, then brought her hands to HG's front and fumbled with the tiny buttons, starting at the bottom and working her way upwards. HG had to sit back on her heels in order to balance herself enough to pull the shirt down her arms, causing them to need to break the kiss. Emboldened by her sudden arousal, Myka propped herself on one hand and placed her lips on the top of HG breast, just above the silky edge of her black bra.

"Myka," HG gasped, voice deep with arousal as she struggled to release her arms from her shirt, tossing it absently to the floor. Her fingers threaded through Myka's wild curls, guiding her onto her back once again.

Myka gasped as HG's body covered her own, their bare stomachs pressing together, both women shuddering at the feeling of skin against skin.

HG allowed her lips to just barely touch Myka's moving back slightly when Myka pressed forward in attempt to capture her lips in a deeper kiss. Myka pouted slightly causing HG to grin. "Patience, my darling," she murmured. She brushed soft kisses over Myka's high cheekbone, along her jaw to her earlobe. She caught the soft flesh gently between her teeth, nibbling softly.

Myka whimpered, her hands gripping HG's sides momentarily before moving to caress the heated softness of HG's back. She traced her fingers over her spine, moving slowly down along the indentation of her lower back. HG shuddered slightly, pressing her hips gently into Myka in an involuntary reaction to Myka's touch.

As Myka's touch moved lower to dip beneath the waistband of HG's trousers, HG lifted up slightly, needing to look Myka in the eye. "Darling, if we don't stop now, I'm not going to be able to control myself," she said softly.

Myka swallowed at the implications of that statement, but she wasn't frightened. Not like she'd thought she would be. The fact that HG was a woman no longer made her hesitate. She'd always been incredibly open-minded and once she'd admitted her true feelings for HG, her fears of being with another woman had almost completely vanished. Sure, she still feared what others would think, but she'd never let that stop her before. Why should she start now?

She wanted this. She wanted _Helena_. Badly. More than she'd ever wanted anyone.

She was just about to reply to HG's statement that she didn't want to stop when a loud, persistent knock sounded on the door. "Myka! We've got movement in the museum!" came Claudia's excited voice. Both women glared at the door. An onlooker would have burst into laughter at the twin looks of annoyance and disdain. "Myka!" Claudia cried out again, pounding on the door. "I know you're not already asleep!"

"I suppose we should see what all the fuss is about," HG said, moving off Myka, who groaned in protest. HG grinned and retrieved first Myka's shirt, tossing it to her, then picked up her own. They hastily redressed and Myka went to let Claudia in, running a hand through her surely disheveled hair.

Claudia's fist was poised to knock again when she pulled open the door. A grin formed on her face when she took in Myka's tussled appearance. "What's up, Claud?" Myka asked, trying to appear nonchalant. She stepped aside to let Claudia in.

"The sensors went off," Claudia said, stepping into the room, laptop in one hand. She paused, perplexed, when she noted HG sitting casually in a chair across the room.

"Good evening, Claudia," HG said, acting completely normal.

Claudia tilted her head slightly, still grinning, but stayed silent.

"Claudia, the motion cameras?" Myka said.

Claudia shook her head. "Right, the cameras." She placed her laptop on the table and typed quickly. A black and white video feed appeared on the screen. "Here," Claudia said, pointing to the screen. "At exactly 10:56, a man entered the ship. I thought he was just a security guard at first since he's wearing what appears to be a security guard's uniform, but look at this." She typed some more and the screen zoomed in on the man's badge. She typed a bit more and the image became clear.

"His badge is a fake," Myka supplied, noting the differences between the authentic security guard badges and the one the man wore. They were subtle and the average person wouldn't necessarily notice, but Myka wasn't the average person.

"So who is he?" HG pondered.

"No idea," Claudia said, pulling up the video of him leaving. "But he was in and out within a minute and a half. He knew what he was looking for."

"The question is," Myka said, glancing at her two coworkers, "what was he looking for and did he find it?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Reason is You [4/?]**_

**Author's Note:** Again, thanks so much for the reviews, favorites and alerts! I really love knowing that y'all are enjoying this and it encourages me to write more (and quicker). :) This chapter is slightly shorter than previous chapters... but I don't think y'all will mind too much. :P

**WARNING: **_This chapter contains graphic NC-17 material! Do not read if you are offended by sexual encounters between two females. I also advise that you don't read this at work/school or around children/parents/etc.. You have been warned._

**::~*~*~::**

Knowing nothing could be done until the morning, Myka instructed Claudia to try and ID the unknown man after they'd discovered the name on the badge was actually the name of another security guard.

"I'm on it, boss lady," Claudia said with a two-finger salute, then she grabbed her computer and headed towards the door. She stopped as she was about to open the door and turned back to them. "I'll just wait until morning to let you know what I find out so I don't… interrupt you again," she said with a sly grin, then quickly left before either woman could reply.

Myka cleared her throat, unsure what to think. She was fairly certain that Claudia would be fine with it; she was very open-minded and often wore those NO H8 and gay rights buttons on her jacket lapel. The thing Myka was worried about was if she could keep it to herself.

"It appears that she's found us out, darling," HG mused as she studied Myka, who seemed to be lost in thought.

Myka slowly turned to look at HG, noting the amused grin on her face as she studied her, chin resting gently on her palm as she leaned her elbow on the surface of the table. Her other hand lay atop her crossed legs.

"I suppose," Myka agreed, suddenly feeling nervous again under HG's securitizing gaze. Her nervousness increased two-fold when HG's grin turned into a smirk and she slowly stood, moving to stand in front of Myka.

Myka swallowed hard as Helena placed her hands on her shoulders, pressing her back into the cushion of the chair before moving to sit on her lap, straddling her thighs. Myka's hands immediately found their way to Helena's waist, snaking under her top to rest on bare skin, just above the waistline of her trousers.

"Does that bother you, love?"

Myka blinked, confused. She could hardly focus on anything other than the feel of Helena in her lap. "Huh?"

Helena chuckled and leaned forward, nibbling Myka's ear. "That Claudia knows about us?" she murmured softly.

Myka struggled to focus on Helena's words and not her lips as they pressed tiny kisses along her jaw. "Uh, no," she breathed out. "Not at all." Unable to take the teasing any longer, she removed one hand from Helena's waist and placed it on the back of her neck, pulling Helena's lips to hers, initiating a heated, passionate kiss. Both women groaned as their tongues met in an elegant dance.

Myka returned her hand to Helena's waist, this time moving both hands lower to grip Helena's ass, over the fabric of her trousers. Helena made a deep sound in the back of her throat, sending a pulse of pleasure straight to Myka's core.

Nervousness obliterated and replaced with a desire more intense that she'd ever felt, Myka reached back to Helena's front, re-undoing the buttons of her shirt and pushing it down her arms, all the while never breaking their kiss. Emboldened even further by Helena's reaction, Myka reached around the British woman's torso, smoothing her hands up her flawless back until she encountered the clasp of her bra.

Myka broke the kiss, needing air, and looked into Helena's eyes for permission. Helena just grinned and reached around to undo the clasp herself, allowing the straps to fall down her arms.

Myka's caught the black material and tossed it aside, not caring where it landed. Before it hit the floor, she'd buried her face in Helena's neck, nipping softly at the soft skin of her neck. Helena's fingers threaded through Myka's hair, arching forward slightly, her head falling back to allow Myka's easier access to her neck and chest. She could feel her hair tickling her lower back, causing her to shiver a bit.

"Myka," Helena gasped as one of Myka's hands trailed up her side to rest just below her breast, her thumb brushing against the already pebbled nipple. Helena's fingers tightened slightly in Myka's hair, forcing her lift her head to look her in the eye. She pressed a gentle kiss against Myka's lips before resting her forehead against hers. "We're at that point again, darling," Helena's voice, husky and deep with desire, rang in Myka's ear. This time she didn't have to ask what Helena meant.

To answer Helena, Myka pressed her lips against Helena's in a hard kiss, moving her hand to fully cover her breast. Helena gasped into Myka's mouth, pleased by Myka's actions. Myka pulled back. "I want you," she whispered, her thumb brushing over the nipple once again.

Helena's pupils dilated even further, her breathing increasing. "You have me," she said, brushing Myka's hair out of her face. She moved off Myka's lap, standing and offering her hand. "Come here, darling." Myka grasped her hand, allowing herself to be pulled up until she was standing. "You have some catching up to do," Helena said, reaching for the bottom of Myka's shirt and pulling it upwards and off for the second time that night. Once the shirt was carelessly discarded Helena attacked Myka's lips once again, thrusting her tongue into Myka's waiting mouth. Helena guided her soon to be lover (and hopefully more than that) towards the bed, pushing her to fall back on the soft comforter. Myka smiled up at her, resting back on her elbows.

"You are so very beautiful," Helena said softly, staring down at the magnificent woman spread out before her, looking up at her with such raw desire evident in her gaze.

Myka blushed slightly, but didn't look away. She'd never thought of herself as beautiful in the past. Tracy, her sister, was the beautiful one. Myka was just… Myka. She'd never felt beautiful before… until now. She actually _believed_ Helena when she called her beautiful.

Myka reached out, needing to feel Helena against her. Helena complied and lowered herself to the bed next to Myka, capturing her lips in another breathtaking kiss. She reached behind Myka and swiftly undid the clasp of her bra, pulling it off. She pressed Myka onto her back and moved to cover her, both women reveling in the feeling of their breasts pressed together with nothing in between. Myka gasped, arching her back slightly and pulling Helena more fully on top of her.

Helena moved to plant heated, wet kissed down Myka's neck and across her décolletage before moving lower, trailing a path between her breasts, teasing.

"Helena, please," Myka whimpered.

Hearing the need in Myka's voice, Helena took mercy on her and closed her lips around one nipple while her thumb pressed against the other. Myka cried out, her hands finding their way into Helena's hair. She couldn't help the sounds she was making at the feel of Helena's hot mouth and tongue against her sensitive flash. Helena moved to give Myka's other breast the same treatment. She reached down with one hand to urge Myka to spread her jean-clad legs, settling her own legs between Myka's.

Relinquishing Myka's breast, Helena moved on, trailing more kisses down Myka's torso, across her trembling stomach and taut abdomen. Myka hissed when Helena dipped her tongue into her belly button. Helena brought her hands up to the belt on Myka's jeans, glancing up to meet her gaze, silently conveying the question with her eyes. Myka licked her lips, but nodded, urging Helena to continue.

She did, quickly undoing the belt, then the button and pulling the zipper down, reveling the top of Myka's panties, which matched the dark purple bra she'd been wearing earlier. Helena sat up and pulled at both the tight denim and delicate underwear, grateful when Myka lifted her hips without being asked. When Helena was met with resistance with taking the jeans off, she glanced down and chuckled. They'd forgotten about their shoes. Undeterred, Helena made quick work of Myka's sneakers and socks before sliding the denim all the way off her legs, dropping them carelessly to the floor, leaving Myka completely naked. Helena quickly removed her own boots and socks before she moved back up to cover Myka, kissing her with heated urgency.

Myka returned the kiss with equal fervor, running her hands down Helena's back, dipping below her trousers and panties to grip the supple flesh of her ass. Helena groaned.

"Off," Myka said in between kisses. "Take them off."

Helena immediately did as Myka asked, undoing the fastenings of her trousers and kicking them along with her own panties off, leaving them both completely naked, savoring the exquisite feel of being pressed so intimately together. Mouths still fused together, tongues still battling, Myka reached up to tangle her fingers in Helena's hair once more. She was pretty sure she had an obsession with her hair. How could she not? It was so thick and soft and silky.

Helena shifted slightly so that one of her slim thighs rested between Myka's toned thighs. She groaned when she felt the slick evidence of Myka's arousal against her thigh and Myka groaned at the pressure against her heated center.

Myka, getting impatient, began to rock her hips gently, causing a delicious friction against her sex. Sensing Myka's need to be touched, Helena snaked her hand downwards. Moving her leg out of the way, she cupped Myka's center, her fingers delving between her lips to encounter silky soft heat. Myka bucked slightly, her mouth leaving Helena's as she tipped her head back at the feel of the slender fingers teasing her.

"Please, Helena," she gasped as Helena ran her fingers though the slickness, never touching where Myka needed her the most. Realizing that not only was she teasing Myka but also herself, Helena entered Myka with her middle finger, gasping at the encompassing heat. Myka whimpered, already feeling the first ripples of an orgasm coursing through her. She cried out as Helena added another finger, moving them in and out in a quicker and quicker pace as she pressed her thumb against Myka's clit.

Feeling that Myka was one the edge of climax, she slowed, backing off.

"No, please," Myka begged. Helena rather liked this Myka, begging for the ultimate feeling of pleasure. But as sexy and arousing as Myka's pleading was, Helena decided to show mercy and moved down Myka's body, settling between the tense muscles of her thighs. Myka whimpered when she realized Helena's intentions and braced herself. But nothing could prepare her for the exquisite feel of Helena's mouth on her sex, her nimble tongue tracing a path along her center, teasing.

"Stop teasing," Myka cried out softly, her voice a barely above a hoarse whisper that turned into a deep moan as Helena clamped her lips around her clit, sucking gently as her fingers returned to their previous in and out momentum. Helena curled her fingers slightly, brushing against that sweet spot with every stroke.

It didn't take long for Myka succumb to her orgasm, bright lights literally exploding behind her closed eyelids as she screamed out her pleasure. Her every muscle tensed, including the walls surrounding Helena's fingers, trapping them in place as Myka's thighs clamped around Helena's head as she never let up on her lips' and tongue's ministrations on her lover's clit.

Finally unable to take anymore of the acute sensations of Helena's tongue and lips on her clit, Myka forced her legs to relax and pushed gently at Helena's dark head, urging her to stop.

Helena quickly crawled up Myka's body to join her at the head of the bed. She pulled the still trembling younger woman into her arms so that Myka's head rested on her chest and Helena's arms were wrapped protectively around her lover. Helena could feel the rapid, rhythmic beating of Myka's heart. She rubbed a soothing hand down the creamy skin of Myka's back as she calmed down, whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

Moments later, Myka stirred, lifting up slightly to meet Helena's gaze. She reached up and traced a finger over her lower lip, still slightly damp from her previous actions, causing Myka to blush slightly.

"That was…" Myka trailed off, unsure of how to vocalize just how incredible what she'd just experienced was.

Helena grinned, leaning forward and capturing Myka's lips with her own. Myka's eyes widened slightly. She'd never kissed anyone after they'd… done that. She could taste herself on Helena's lips and tongue, but it wasn't unpleasant like she'd always thought. She actually… liked it, which surprised her. She relaxed into the kiss, pulling Helena closer, her hands roving over the smooth expanse of her back.

Myka pressed Helena to her back, wanting to repay her for making her feel so incredible, but shyness and uncertainty suddenly overcame her as she hovered over Helena's perfect body. Helena, knowing instantly what was making Myka hesitate, reached up and cupped Myka's cheek, forcing her to look her in the eye.

"You don't have to-"

Myka stopped Helena's words with a kiss. "I want to," she assured. "I'm just nervous. I've never done this before. I don't want to disappoint you."

Helena pulled Myka to her, their lips meeting once again in a sweet kiss. "That's not possible, darling. You've already pleased me beyond words just by trusting me to love you."

Myka couldn't help but break out in a full smile at the author's words. She'd managed to eradicate all of Myka's fears with that simple speech. Well, not _all_ her fears. But enough to give Myka the confidence that she needed.

Myka kissed Helena, moving to lie more fully on top of her. Taking her cue from Helena's previous actions and her current response, Myka slid one thigh between Helena's, pressing forward slightly and gasping at the heated slickness she felt against her thigh.

"See what you do to me?" Helena spoke into Myka's ear, her accent even thicker than usual in her super aroused state causing Myka to shiver slightly at the husky sound. "I've been like that for quite a while now. Since we first met in London. Do you remember?"

Myka nodded. "You kissed Pete," she pointed out, feeling both amusement and jealousy.

"Merely to distract him, my darling," Helena assured, looking Myka in the eye, a smirk on her face. "I would have rather have been kissing you. But I'm kind of glad it wasn't you."

Myka quirked her brow slightly and Helena rushed to explain.

"If I had been kissing you, it would have been, at least in part, to distract you. I'm rather glad it was Pete I had to deceive and not you. It would have been a lot harder to gain your affection, I'm afraid."

Myka grinned. "Well, when you put it that way, I guess I am glad it wasn't me." She leaned down to kiss Helena again, but pulled back at the last moment. "But so we're clear, no more kissing of anyone to cause a distraction. Even out in the field."

Helena raised an elegant eyebrow. "But what if I want to kiss _you_ to cause a distraction? What if my goal is to seduce you, make you feel things you've never felt before and the only way to do so is to distract you with my lips and tongue?"

Myka wet her suddenly dry lips. "I…I suppose _that's_ okay," she whispered.

Helena grinned and pulled Myka down for another kiss, wanting to test her plan. She attempted to roll Myka onto her back, but Myka had been waiting for that and pressed her thigh a bit harder into Helena's center, causing the Brit to hiss in pleasure.

"Nice try," Myka said, then latched her lips onto Helena's neck. "But it's my turn." She was careful to not leave a mark, but the urge to do just that, to brand Helena as hers, was almost impossible to ignore. Almost. She'd just have to find other, less readily visible locations to mark her.

Myka moved down Helena's neck, over her collarbone towards her breast. The feeling of supple, womanly flesh beneath her hands and mouth was incredible, as were the sounds emanating from the beautiful woman beneath her as she captured a pebbled nipple between her teeth, teasing it with the tip of her tongue. Emboldened even further by Helena's sounds of obvious pleasure and knowing that _she_ was the cause of that pleasure, Myka flattened her hand on Helena's deliciously flat abdomen, pointing her fingers downward so that the tips just barely met the top of her dark pubic hair.

Helena groaned, moving her hips upwards to encourage her lover. Myka grinned against the skin of Helena's breast, feeling deviant. Helena had teased her quite a bit earlier. Now it was payback time.

She moved her hand to Helena's hip, running her fingers over the slight protrusion of the bone before moving to glide down the groove where her thigh met her torso. Helena whimpered softly, spreading her legs even further to allow Myka better access.

Myka was surprised, but far from displeased, by the wetness she encountered just as her fingers played over the outer lips of Helena's sex. Unable to prolong her teasing even longer, Myka removed her thigh and delved a single finger between the swollen folds.

Myka's gasp at the exquisite feeling matched Helena's gasp at the sudden sensation of Myka, the woman who had been haunting her fantasies for months now, touching her most intimate place.

All nerves and hesitance obliterated at the feel of Helena beneath her fingers, Myka dipped two fingers inside, setting a quick pace as her thumb instinctively found and pressed against her swollen clit. Helena grabbed the sides of Myka's face and dragged her lips to her own. Myka complied, thrusting her tongue inside to meet Helena's as her fingers continued their strokes until she felt Helena beginning to tense up and approach climax.

Myka briefly considered pulling back to postpone Helena's orgasm as Helena had done to her, but one look at the sublime expression on Helena's face and the little sounds of pleasure she was making encouraged Myka to keep going. She did, pressing and rotating her thumb more insistently against Helena's clit, causing her to gasp and throw her head back slightly, allowing Myka to latch onto the delicate skin of her neck once again.

Myka kept her pace until she felt Helena's wall contract, then begin to spasm as her every muscle tensed. Her thighs clamped against Myka's hand, effectively trapping her. Not that Myka wanted to go anywhere. She lifted her head and watched as Helena succumbed to her orgasm, her eyes clamped shut, lips parted and a slight flush spreading across her entire chest, neck and face.

_She is absolutely exquisite_, Myka thought as she slowed her fingers, allowing Helena to calm down and catch her breath. Her thighs relaxed and Myka slowly removed her hand, electing a small groan of protest from Helena, making Myka grin. She rolled to her side, bringing Helena with her so that they lay front to front.

Helena, still shaken from her recent orgasm, settled comfortably against the taller woman, pressing soft, comforting kisses on her neck. Once her breathing and heart rate returned to normal, Helena pulled back, lifting up to rest her weight on her elbow as she looked down at a smug looking Myka.

"I told you there was nothing to worry about, darling." She kissed the woman gently. "You were perfect," she whispered against Myka's lips. Myka wrapped a protective arm around Helena's waist and held her to her as they kissed, this time soft and leisurely.

They parted and Helena moved up slightly in order to pull Myka against her, cradling her head against her chest in a comforting position. Myka settled into Helena as if it were second nature. Actually, it kind of way second nature. It just felt right to be in this woman's arms.

They were silent for several minutes, neither needing conversation as they just soaked in the other's presence. It wasn't until Myka shivered slightly that Helena even noticed the coolness of the hotel room, then noted the time. It was well after midnight.

"We should get some sleep," she murmured reluctantly. "We have to be up in less than six hours."

Myka nodded and helped Helena pull down the covers of the bed. They both slipped under the covers and Myka reached up to turn off the light, then turned back to Helena, her arm thrown over her tiny waist as they faced one another.

"Myka?" Helena spoke softly into the darkness.

"Hmm?" Myka responded, already half asleep.

"Thank you."

Myka opened her eyes but was just met with the darkness of the room. "For what?" she asked.

She felt Helena reach up and cup her cheek softly. "For everything."

Myka smiled, knowing exactly what she meant by that. "Anytime," she replied, grabbling Helena's wrist and bringing her palm to her lips, pressing a soft kiss there. "Good night, Helena."

"Good night, my love."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>You may have noticed that I changed from using "HG" to "Helena" in this chapter. I just thought "Helena" was more appropriate to use in such an intimate encounter and I'll probably stick to "Helena" when it's a serious, intimate scene like this. In more non-serious scenes or scenes where it's HG with characters other than Myka, I'll most likely use "HG." Hope that's not confusing. :) PS - You should hit that review button and let me know what you think. *hint hint* :P


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Reason is You [5/?]**_

**Author's Note:** Again, thanks so much for the reviews, favorites and alerts! I really love knowing that y'all are enjoying this and it encourages me to write more (and quicker). :)

**WARNING: **_This chapter contains NC-17 material! Do not read if you are offended by sexual encounters between two females. I also advise that you don't read this at work/school. You have been warned._

**::~*~*~::**

"The dude's name is Matthew Wallace," Claudia said as Myka answered the door early the next morning. Claudia didn't even pause to say good morning as she entered the room and set her laptop on the table, turning it so that Myka could see it. On the screen was a mug shot of a middle-aged man, the same one they'd caught on video the previous night. "Criminal record shows nothing too significant. Couple of DUI's, petty theft, an amusing tale of what happens when you mix too much booze and a mechanical bull… other than that, nothing. He doesn't strike me as a hard time thief."

"Something made him change his mind," Myka mused, sitting in one of the chairs and taking a closer look at the guy on the screen. Something was… off. "Can I see the video from last night again?"

"Sure," Claudia said, already tapping away at the keys. She pulled up the video and played it back.

Myka watched, taking in all the details of the man. Then she noticed something. "There," she said, pointing to the screen. Claudia paused it and went back a few frames. "Look, he's nervous. And not just 'I'm about to rob a museum' kind of nervous. Claudia, I think someone is forcing him to do this."

"You can tell that just by looking at the video?"

Myka shrugged. "You get really good at reading people after a while," she said. "You'll see."

Claudia smiled. "So, what's the plan?"

"We should find him," a sudden voice spoke out from behind Claudia. She jumped and turned, taking in the site of HG standing in the bathroom doorway, clad in only a towel, and a rather short one at that. The steamy room behind her and her still damp hair suggested that she'd just emerged from the shower.

Claudia's eyes widened and she quickly averted her gaze, but Myka could only stare at the beautiful woman before her. Even though Helena had awoken her in a very _pleasurable_ way just an hour before, she felt her body react to the nearly naked woman.

Claudia cleared her throat, bringing Myka back. She felt her cheeks turn red as Claudia stared at her, a question on her face along with a smirk and a gleam in her eye.

Myka just ignored her.

"Yes, we find him," Myka said, trying, and failing, to deflect the attention away from her and HG.

"I'm just going to go… grab something," Claudia said, face still red as she grabbed her laptop and bag and rushed out of the room.

"Well, if she didn't know before," Myka muttered to herself with a small shake of her head. She glanced over at Helena, who had moved to her bag sitting on a small couch across the room and rummaged inside. Myka watched as she pulled out a pair of lacy ivory-colored boy shorts and a matching bra. She groaned slightly, wondering how she'd be able to make it the entire day without jumping Helena knowing what she was wearing beneath her clothing. "You've certainly embraced the Victoria's Secret part of the 21st century," Myka said.

Helena looked over at her with a sly grin. "What can I say? I do adore feminine undergarments. I always have. I like feeling a bit scandalous." She boldly dropped the towel and Myka had to force herself to stay in her chair. She knew that if she got up and went over to Helena now, they'd never get any work done. That or Claudia would walk in on an even more embarrassing situation.

Helena dressed quickly, putting on one of those vests that Myka loved so much on her. This one was a dark gray in color, perfectly complementing the blue oxford shirt she wore underneath. After pulling her still-damp hair into a quick ponytail and pulling on her boots, Helena stood before Myka, hands planted on her hips as she smiled broadly. "Let's go snag an artifact," she said.

After stopping by a sheepish Claudia's room, the three made their way to the ship museum. It was still early; the sun had barely risen and the museum wouldn't be open to the public for another two hours. That gave them ample time to look around and ask some questions.

Myka immediately sought out the head curator of the museum, wanting to know if anything was missing. The weathered man, who must have been in at least his seventies, told them that nothing was amiss. Everything was, according to him, accounted for and in it's proper place. Nothing else had been stolen the previous night.

Of course, Myka hadn't needed to ask him that. She did, after all, have a photographic memory. Which told her that he was lying. "What about the Navy Officer's uniform that was on display here," she asked, indicating a now empty cabinet.

The man looked truly befuddled. "I assure you, Agent Bering, that cabinet has been bare since the original uniform worn by a fallen General from the bombing of Pearl Harbor was donated to the National World War II museum in New Orleans. That was over two years ago."

He seemed to be telling the truth, but Myka distinctly remembered seeing the uniform the previous day. She narrowed her eyes slightly, but decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. For now. At least until she had something more concrete to go by. "Okay, thank you Mr. Davis. We'll let you know if we have any more questions."

The man nodded and left, leaving Myka, HG and Claudia alone. Myka turned to face the others. "I know there was a uniform in there yesterday."

"You think the old man is behind this?" Claudia asked.

Myka shook her head. "I don't think so. He seemed genuinely surprised. Claudia, can I see that video again? This time as he was leaving?"

"Got it," Claudia said, pulling out her laptop and balancing it on an unused podium. "Here ya go."

"Is he carrying something in his hand?" HG spoke up as she leaned in behind Myka to see the video. Myka would have been distracted by HG's closeness had her eye not captured the same thing HG's did. How could she have missed that?

"Can you clear that up any, Claud?" Myka asked, pointing to what looked like it could be a duffle bag in the darkness.

"I can try," Claudia said, working her magic and soon a clearer image appeared on the screen, a small duffle bag coming into focus. "Piece of cake."

"The uniform must be in that bag," HG noted. Myka nodded.

"But why an old uniform?" Claudia asked. "What does it do and why was it in the cabinet when the real uniform was donated years ago?"

"Maybe the donated uniform was a fake," Myka said. "We need to find this guy. Fast."

"Well, I tagged all his bank accounts and credit cards," Claudia said, pulling up a page. "Here. He just bought a plane ticket to…" she typed some more, then looked up at the two agents and grinned. "New Orleans. Plane leaves in ten minutes. There's no way we'll catch him."

Myka just grinned. "Anyone feel like Cajun seafood?"

Claudia whooped and quickly stowed her laptop. "Hot damn! Let's go!"

xoxox

"Okay, Wallace's flight has a two hour layover in LA," Claudia said, meeting up with Myka and HG at the entrance of the airport. "Guess who managed to get us a nonstop flight to New Orleans that will, if all goes well, beat Wallace's plane by 12 minutes?"

"Claud, you are a genius!" Myka said, grabbing her ticket.

"And it only took hacking into three airlines' flight deck plans," Claudia said, huffing on her nails and buffing them on her shirt.

"Let's go, then," HG said, also grabbing her ticket and the three made their way towards their flight's gate. They still had an hour before their plane took off (it was the earliest one Claudia could managed without seriously pissing off hundreds of flyers). Myka had called Artie on the Farnsworth to let him know what they'd discovered and he'd said he'd look into it back at the warehouse. For now, their instructions were to "get him."

They settled into the uncomfortable seats at their flight's terminal, Myka and HG sitting beside each other and Claudia sitting across from them. She pretended not to notice how close her superiors were sitting and how HG kept playing with Myka's fingers, but when Myka turned her hand over and gripped HG's hand, she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"So, are you two like, a couple now, or just F-W-B's?" she asked bluntly. Subtly had never been her strong suit.

Myka blushed furiously, but held Claudia's gaze.

"What is F-W-B?" HG asked, confused by the teenager's terminology.

"Uh, friends with, uh, benefits," Myka supplied, stumbling over her words a bit. "Basically, friends that… do things."

"Sex things," Claudia expanded. She may be all awkward and fidgety about the topic of sex when she was around Artie, but Myka was like a sister to her. They'd talked about this stuff before. Not in graphic detail, but in general. Myka was easy to open up to, once you moved into the "friend" category, about anything, including sensitive topics like sex.

"Oh," was all HG responded with, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"We, uh, it's not… I mean, it is, but we… just…" Myka stumbled over her words, not knowing what to say. She knew that _she_ wanted this to be more than sex for the sake of sex. She wanted a relationship with Helena. But they hadn't actually discussed it at length yet. She didn't want to assume Helena wanted the same things. She glanced over at Helena in a slight panic. Helena decided to save her lover.

"We haven't really gotten beyond the physical manifestations of our newfound relationship, Claudia," HG said, gripping Myka's hand a bit tighter, squeezing it in comfort.

"Physical manifes—no, I don't want to know," Claudia said, turning red. "Forget I asked."

Myka studied Claudia. "Look, just, don't tell anyone, okay? We're not even sure what this is yet, so we don't need everyone else in our business."

Claudia nodded, drawing an 'X' over her chest. "Cross my heart and hope to die."

HG looked mortified. "Claudia, please don't keep the secret if your life is in peril."

Myka and Claudia laughed. "It's just a saying, Helena.," Myka explained. "A colloquialism. It's not to be taken seriously."

"It appears I still have a lot to learn," HG said with a slight sigh, sitting back in her chair. At that moment, her stomach let out a growl.

Myka chuckled and patted HG's stomach lightly. "And now you get to learn of the wonders of airport food. We passed a Subway on our way here. I'm going to go get us some lunch." Myka took off down the corridor after noting the others' orders, leaving HG and Claudia alone.

Claudia was still a bit weary with the newest (oldest?) agent, but her wariness had substantially diminished in the past several weeks, especially since learning of just how much Myka trusted her and obviously cared for her. She watched HG as HG watched Myka retreat, a small smile playing across her lips.

"You know I have to do the whole 'hurt her and you'll have me and Pete to answer to' thing, right?"

HG turned to look at Claudia, confused. "Pardon me?"

Claudia shook her head with a grin. "I keep forgetting you're not from this century. Or even last century. I was just warning you not to hurt her or you'll have very pissed off people after you, like me and Pete."

HG softened a bit, touched by Claudia's concern over her friend. "I assure you, Claudia, the last thing I desire is hurt Myka. I care for her a great deal."

Claudia nodded slowly, surprised that she actually believed the older woman. "Well, you seem to make her happy, so I'm happy for the two of you. She really deserves to be happy."

HG smiled. "That she does," she said. "And she makes me very happy as well. And thank you, again, for keeping this to yourself. That's not for me. It's for her. I know she's not ready to reveal this to the others, especially Artie."

Claudia's eyes widened at the thought. "Yeah, he'd blow a gasket," she muttered. "You know he's going to find out eventually."

HG shrugged. "Hopefully I'll have won his trust by then."

"You saved my life, then Myka's, then _his_, then Myka and Pete's _again_ in Egypt… How much more can you do to win his trust?"

HG was silent for a moment, thinking. "I do not know Claudia. Any advice?"

Claudia shrugged. "I hacked into the warehouse, knocked him unconscious and kidnapped him, and I had no trouble gaining his trust," she said. "I'm not sure I can help you out. But I'll keep working on him."

HG gave her a small smile. "Thank you, Claudia. I really do appreciate that. And I'm sure Myka does as well."

Before Claudia could form a response, Myka appeared, food and drinks in hands. Claudia immediately dug into her sandwich, a six-inch BLT, while Myka split the foot-long Italian sub she'd gotten for her and HG to split. HG picked up her half of the sandwich and sniffed it cautiously. It didn't look too bad, but she'd become weary of modern food, especially from the places Pete had called "fast food."

"It's not bad," Myka said after she'd swallowed her first bite. "It's not like that burger Pete made you try from McDonalds."

HG scrunched her nose at the memory of the vile concoction. "That was _not_ food," she insisted.

Myka and Claudia both laughed. "This is good, I promise," Myka said, indicating the sandwich.

HG gave in and took a small bite, and chewed slowly before swallowing. "Not bad," she said. "A little dry, but an vast improvement on Pete's choice of a meal."

"We're still not convinced Pete is human," Claudia joked.

By the time they finished their food, their flight was starting to board, so they gathered their things and made their way to the gate.

The flight was miraculously on time, even early by six minutes. Claudia had checked on Wallace's flight and learned that it too was on time. "Gate C-32," she said, stowing away her laptop.

Myka glanced at the map of the New Orleans airport. "We can make it if we hurry," she said, already on the move, the other two right behind her. The plane was just beginning to deboard when they arrived at the gate, all slightly out of breath.

"There he is!" Claudia said, pointing to a tall, skinny man. Matthew Wallace. Myka moved towards him, not wanting to alert him to their presence, but he'd apparently heard Claudia's exclamation. He got a scared look on his face and began to run down the corridor, his duffel bag thrown over his shoulder.

"Why do they always run?" Myka groaned out before taking off after him, Claudia and HG right on her heel. They managed to keep pace with him until he ran out a door and into a crowded area. A large, slow-moving group of people, assumedly a family traveling together, unknowingly stepped into the agents' paths. Myka just barely managed to avoid running right into a small boy around the age of six or so, but bumped into a large man in the process, sending her tumbling to the ground.

"Myka!" HG cried out, catching up and kneeling to help her up, Claudia right by her side.

"Hey! Watch it, lady!" the brute of a man called out as he stepped around the three, moving on.

"I'm okay," Myka assured HG, quickly getting to her feet and looking for Wallace. "Where did he go?"

"There!" Claudia shouted, pointing to a black Escalade as it speed by them. Wallace was sitting in the passenger seat, trying to hide.

Myka looked at the license plate, memorizing the numbers and letters. "Claudia, we need to find out who that car is registered to."

"Got it," Claudia said, already pulling out her laptop. They all sat on a surprisingly vacant bench while Claudia pulled up the appropriate page. "Hit me," she said.

"Louisiana plates, NL2 D16," Myka said. Claudia typed.

"Got it," she said. "It's registered to a rental car company. But just let me hack in and….. Got it! Car was rented by a Samuel Harrison, head curator at… whoa."

"What is it?" HG asked, leaning over Claudia's shoulder.

"He's the head curator at our new favorite museum," she said with a big smile.

"The National WWII Museum?" Myka guessed.

"Ding, ding, ding."

"Let's go," Myka said.

xoxox

"I just want to solve this stupid case," Myka whined as she fell back onto the bed after they'd checked into a hotel room. Claudia had retired to her own room.

The three agents had gone to meet with Mr. Samuel Harrison, who had claimed he hadn't rented a car recently. After grilling him, and checking out his alibi, they'd finally determined that he was telling the truth and someone was using his name and credit card to pull whatever this was off. Or worse, they were trying to set him up. Myka suspected the latter.

"Me, too, darling," Helena said as she sat next to Myka's prone body on the bed. She reached over and brushed away a stray curl out of Myka's face. She leaned down and placed her lips next to Myka's ear, nuzzling softly. "I'm quite looking forward to getting back to Univille where we can just spend an entire day locked away at the B&B where I can take my time learning everything there is to know about your body, all the dips and grooves, what makes you squirm, what makes you shiver, what makes you scream. I want to hear my name on you lips in that breathy voice that you get when you're aroused."

"Helena," Myka groaned, eyes already closed as she took in Helena's words.

"Just like that," Helena purred, moving her lips to cover Myka's, who eagerly returned the kiss.

It wasn't long before both women were completely naked, laying side by side as they kissed and caressed one another. Myka, feeling bold, pressed Helena onto her back, spreading her legs and moving to lie between them. Myka had never done this before. She'd never even been brave enough to taste herself while masturbating in the past. But she wasn't nervous like she'd thought. All she could think about was how incredible Helena looked spread out before her, legs eagerly parted, thighs trembling, her sex glistening with obvious arousal. Myka inhaled, reveling in the hearty scent of Helena.

Myka grinned and kissed the inside of her thigh, moving slowly upwards until she met the groove where Helena's leg met her torso. Helena gasped as she felt Myka's wet tongue peek out and tease the sensitive flesh there. "Myka, please," Helena whimpered, one hand reaching down to tangle in Myka's curls.

Myka moved her lips to where Helena needed her most, tasting her for the first time, savoring the sweet, slightly salty taste. It was exquisite. _She _was exquisite.

Helena was dripping with arousal and Myka was eager to please her. She swirled her tongue over her clit and was rewarded with a sharp gasp from above, Helena's hand tightening in her hair.

"Myka," Helena groaned out, breathless. "Inside. I need you inside."

Myka complied, thrusting first one then two fingers inside her lover, curling them slightly to press against the spongy flesh with each stroke. Feeling powerful at the response her actions garnered, Myka slid her free arm under Helena's leg, lifting it slightly as she held her close. Already knowing that the sounds her lover was making meant she was quickly approaching climax, she pressed her fingers in hard while sucking her clit between her lips, her tongue doing that _thing_ that Helena would later refer to as "magical."

Myka was momentarily surprised when, as she felt Helena's inner muscles begin to spasm and she cried out her pleasure, her thighs also moved to close around Myka's head. Surprised, but not deterred, she kept up her ministrations, sending Helena into a powerful orgasm.

Helena's gasps and moans along with the way her hips moved and her fingers tangling in Myka's hair nearly sent Myka over the edge herself. She could feel her own arousal dripping down her thighs.

Helena tugged slightly, gently, on her hair, silently telling her she couldn't take anymore. Myka took one last taste, drinking as much of Helena's juices as she could before she allowed herself to be tugged upwards, her mouth immediately being claimed by a still trembling Helena's lips. Myka shivered slightly when she heard Helena moan slightly at the taste of herself on Myka's lips and tongue.

Helena, knowing in incredibly turned on and tense Myka was, quickly moved her hand between Myka's thighs, groaning at the incredible wetness she encountered. As she suspected, Myka was so incredibly aroused that it didn't take long, a mere few strokes, before Helena's fingers were being clenched in the soft, strong walls of Myka's sex as she came on a series of soft gasps and shudders, crying out Helena's name as she fell over the edge.

As Myka regained her senses a few moments later, she found herself cradled in her lover's arms, and she realized just how safe and protected she felt. She hadn't felt this secure in, well, a really long time. If ever.

Helena's hand rubbed her back soothingly, her fingers still damp from Myka's essence. That caused Myka to shiver at the thought. Helena, assuming Myka was shivering from the cold, tried to move away to guide them beneath the covers.

"Don't," Myka protested, tightening her arm around the smaller woman's waist. "Not yet," she whispered.

Helena reached up and brushed a stray curl out of Myka's face before cupping her cheek. She pressed her lips gently against Myka's in a sweet kiss. Myka sighed contentedly into the kiss. They finally parted and gazed at one another, faces so close that their noses touched. Their legs tangled together.

"You still terrify me, you know," Myka admitted in barely a whisper.

Helena stroked her finger down Myka's cheek. "Why?" she asked. "Because of my past transgressions?"

She sounded so sad when she said that and she averted her eyes a bit. Myka leaned forward and brushed her lips over the Brit's. "No," she assured. "I don't care about your past." She waited until Helena's gaze returned to hers before continuing. "It's because of the way you make me feel."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Helena asked, wanting to explore those feelings, but sensing Myka's hesitance.

Myka swept her tongue across her lower lip, momentarily distracting Helena. "I think," Myka started, then paused slightly. "I need to take a little time to think and analyze what exactly I'm feeling."

Helena couldn't help the small smile that formed on her lips. "You wouldn't be Myka if you didn't," she said in a teasing tone. "Take all the time you need, love. I'm not going anywhere."

Myka smiled back, seemingly relieved that Helena wasn't going to force her to spill her guts right then and there. She snuggled closer to the warm body next to her, sighing contentedly. She suddenly couldn't help but feel that she wouldn't need much time to analyze.


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Reason is You [6/6]**_

**Author's Note:** Okay, I suck at updating regularly. Oops. Work has just been CRAZY lately. I am so sorry. Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites and alerts! I really love knowing that y'all are enjoying this and it encourages me to write more (and quicker). :) Also, **I really suck at coming up with artifact-y stuff**. Sorry if the artifact hunt doesn't really flow well... :-/ I'm better at the relationship-y dynamics, so hopefully that will make up for sucking. :)

**WARNING: **_This chapter contains NC-17 material! Do not read if you are offended by sexual encounters between two females. I also advise that you don't read this at work/school. You have been warned._

**::~*~*~::**

The next morning found Myka, Helena and Claudia once again in Samuel Harrison's office. The older man was cooperating and answering all of their questions. Myka already knew he was in the clear, but she hoped something he said would lead them to who was doing all of this.

"Mr. Harrison, does the name Matthew Wallace mean anything to you?" she asked, eyeing the man.

He tilted his head slightly to the side. "I don't know about a Matthew Wallace, but I beat out Steven Wallace for this position a few months ago. He was pretty upset. Went crazy on the director. Threatened to sue. Of course, he has no valid case, so we just forgot about him."

Myka turned to Claudia. "Claudia, can you see if there's any connection between Matthew Wallace and Steven Wallace?"

"Already on it," Claudia said as she clicked away on her laptop.

"You think this could be a revenge thing?" the curator asked.

"Anything is possible," Helena replied.

"Bingo!" Claudia cried out.

"What have you got?" Myka asked.

Claudia grinned and turned the computer to face them, showing side by side pictures of the two men in question. The similarities were almost startling. "Turns out Matthew Wallace is Steven Wallace's nephew."

Myka grinned. They finally had a lead. They thanked the man and left, heading back to their rental car. After calling Artie on the Farnsworth and filling him in, they came up with a plan. Somehow, Steven Wallace wanted to use the military uniform to get revenge on Mr. Harrison and the others.

"But how?" Claudia asked. "I mean, what does it do?"

Myka thought. "Well, we got the ping to get to Hawaii because there were reports of thefts of WWII memorabilia, right? Well, we thought it was because the thief was looking for something specific, but what if he was just practicing? Or collecting things to help him with whatever he wants to do here? What if the uniform somehow allows him to steal things?"

"Again I ask, how?" Claudia asked. "It's a WWII Navy Officer's uniform. Not an invisibility cloak."

"An invisibility what?" Helena asked, confused.

Claudia shook her head. "Dude, we have got to have a Harry Potter movie marathon at some point. But you'll probably like the books better. The movies are pretty good, but there's no comparison to the books."

"Can we discuss the merits of Harry Potter at another time, ladies?" Myka interjected.

"Sure thing, boss lady," Claudia said, not skipping a beat.

"Okay, so if the uniform can help the wearer commit theft, should we not assume that he is planning on stealing from this museum and framing Mr. Harrison?" Helena pointed out, indicating the large structure in front of him.

"That's what it sounds like," Myka agreed. "We don't know how it works, but I think we know what he's planning."

"Should we tell the police?" Claudia asked.

"No," Myka replied. "We need to keep a low profile. And I suspect the suspects are getting anxious and will probably strike tonight."

"So, we're going on a steak out? Sweet!" Claudia cried out from the back seat, pumping both fists in the air. Myka couldn't help but chuckle at the young woman's delight as they set their plan into motion.

xoxox

Catching the thief was surprisingly easy. Almost too easy. Claudia had set up her motion-sensor cameras and a few other regular cameras around the museum. She'd made herself comfortable at a table in a conference room as she watched the screen looking for movement. A few times, she'd gotten false alarms from Myka and Helena moving through the museum as they did their sweeps. So when she caught movement from one of the regular cameras, she'd assumed it was one of them until she checked it out. On the screen was none other than Matthew Wallace dressed in the Navy Officer's uniform, slowing making his way towards an exhibit.

"So that's how he's doing it," she mused as she picked up the communication device that would allow her to talk to Myka and HG. They each wore an earpiece to allow them to hear her. "Guys, movement on camera three in the east wing. He's headed towards the Pearl Harbor exhibit. It's him."

"On our way, Claud," Myka replied. "Can you see how he's able to pull this off?"

"Yeah," Claudia said. "Somehow, the uniform allows him to not trigger any motion sensors. None of my motion-activated cameras went off, but I got him on the regular camera. I'm guessing the security devices in place both here and at the Pearl Harbor museum are all motion activated."

"Okay, keep us updated on his location."

"Still in the Pearl Harbor exhibit," Claudia informed them. "Looks like he's about to trash the place."

"Almost there," Myka said. "Standby."

A moment later, Claudia saw Myka and HG approaching on the camera. The thief didn't even notice them and before she knew it, they'd apprehended him and brought him back to the conference room where Claudia was set up.

As Myka had suspected, Matthew Wallace was being forced to do this by his uncle, Steven Wallace, who had threatened to rat him out to the police about his ongoing illegal gambling ring.

Now they called the police and handed him over, but not before getting the uniform from him and bagging it, ducking from the sparks. After filling the authorities in on the details (well, not _all_ of the details, of course) and after they were assured that Steven Wallace would be found and brought in, Myka, Helena, and Claudia left, their job done.

They still didn't know exactly how the uniform worked, but they supposed Artie would fill them in on it later. They called him on the Farnsworth and, even though it was nearly two in the morning, he answered immediately.

"We got it, Artie," Claudia said, holding up the bag with the uniform inside.

"Good. Come back immediately." With that, he broke the connection.

"Good bye to you, too," Myka muttered under her breath as she started the car and drove towards the airport.

"Awe, can't we leave in the morning?" Claudia pouted. "I'm so tired."

Myka shook her head. "He said immediately. I'm willing to bet that there's already tickets waiting for us at the airport. I guess he doesn't want to pay for another night in a hotel. It's a good thing we checked out of our hotel earlier just in case."

Claudia groaned, but didn't say anything more. She knew it would be a fruitless endeavor.

As Myka had predicted, there were already three tickets to South Dakota waiting for them at the airport. But what surprised Myka was that they were first-class tickets. "Sweet!" Claudia said, doing a little dance, her exhaustion momentarily forgotten. Myka made a mental note to inquire about why they were first-class and not coach. Not that she was complaining. She just wanted to know what they did to deserve first-class seats so they could do that every time.

xoxox

The sun was just breaking the horizon when they returned to the warehouse. Claudia had tried to convince Myka to head straight to the B&B, but Myka wanted to go ahead and get the uniform to Artie, who was of course sitting in the office waiting for them.

"Here," Myka said around a yawn as she handed the bagged uniform to Artie. She'd slept on the plane, but the flight had only been a few hours. She couldn't wait to curl up in her warm bed and sleep for hours. Hopefully with Helena wrapped around her.

They filled Artie in on a few details, then turned to leave. "Interesting fact," Artie started. "The uniform worked the way it did because-"

"Artie," Myka interrupted. "We want to know, really, but we're exhausted. Later, okay?"

Artie nodded. "Go. Get some rest. You all have the day off. Good work."

They all smiled at the praise, then made their way back to the B&B. The drive back was silent. Claudia had managed to fall asleep in the backseat on the short drive. Helena woke her gently when they arrived at the house. "Claudia, wake up," she said softly. "We're home."

Myka couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. _Home_. It sounded so… quaint. Cozy. Perfect. She liked home.

Claudia dragged herself up the stairs, Myka and Helena following closely behind. Myka didn't even have to ask Helena to stay with her. The Englishwoman followed her into her room and closed the door behind them.

Both women were too tired to do more than tug off their stale clothes and climb under the covers. And both were asleep within seconds of their heads hitting the pillows, their arms wrapped around one another, legs tangled. The last thought Myka had before succumbing to sleep was how incredibly right this felt.

xoxox

Sunlight filtered through the slightly open curtains, falling across Myka's face. It wasn't the light that woke her; it was the warmth. She blinked open her eyes, squinting against the brightness before shielding her eyes against the sun. She glanced at the clock on her night stand. It was almost noon. They'd finally returned to the B&B around 6:30 that morning, so she didn't feel guilty when she just turned over and curled closer to the warm body next to her, fully intent on getting at least another hour or so of sleep.

An arm snaked around her waist and she sighed, burrowing deeper under the covers, burying her face in the crook of Helena's neck. She inhaled slightly, breathing in the soft, subtle scent of her lover.

Helena pressed a soft kiss to Myka's temple, never opening her eyes. They settled into a comfortable position and drifted off once again. Helena thought she heard the quiet sound of a door opening, but before she could open her eyes to investigate, she'd fallen into a peaceful sleep once again.

What neither sleeping figure noticed was Pete standing in the doorway with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk, a look of pure shock on his face at the sight before him. Artie had told him at breakfast that Myka, Claudia and HG had gotten home super early that morning and had the rest of the day off. Nothing new was happening at the Warehouse, so Pete had decided to return to the B&B for lunch and see if his partner was awake yet. He wanted to hear about the mission and the WWII soldier's uniform. He'd knocked softly on the door and thought Myka had told him to come in (later he'd discover that what he heard was actually Claudia in the room next to Myka's fussing with some new gadgetry that was giving her problems), so he'd opened the door.

Now, he stood there with the plate of cookies and the glass of milk in his hands, dumbstruck. He wasn't an idiot, as much as his persona may lead others to think that he was. He'd seen the looks the two women had exchanged over the past few months. HG had made it more than obvious that she had a… _thing_ for Myka. Then there'd been that "Many of my lovers were men" comment right before they'd left for Egypt. And he'd seen Myka's reaction to that comment. On the outside, she'd remained cool and collected. But he knew Myka pretty well. He'd grown to be able to read her well enough to know that she'd been affected by that comment.

He had no problem with gay people. He didn't swing that way, but he'd never understood why anyone would be homophobic. Who cared which gender someone was attracted to?

But Myka and HG? Myka, his seemingly straight-laced, by-the-book, sometimes a bit boring partner? Even with the looks he'd seen them share, he'd never thought Myka would actually go through with it.

He analyzed the picture before him-clothes haphazardly tossed across the armchair in the corner of the room, the two women curled together under the covers, and it was evident from their bare shoulders that not much, if anything, was worn by either woman in the bed.

Suddenly feeling like he was witnessing something he shouldn't be (which, if he were honest with himself, he knew he shouldn't be), he backed out of the room, closing the door behind him. As the door clicked closed, the door to Claudia's room burst open and the occupant emerged, stopping quickly in her tracks when she saw Pete staring at Myka's door.

"Dude, you okay?" Claudia asked.

Pete snapped out of his daze and looked at Claudia. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm good. Great. I was just, uh, seeing if Myka, uh, wanted any cookies. You know, because she, uh… likes cookies?"

Claudia, unaware that he'd already opened the door and seen what lie beyond, rushed to stand in front of him, blocking him. "Uh, no, no. You should just let her sleep. You know how cranky she is in the mornings."

Pete narrowed his eyes. "Cranky? Claud, she's the epitome of a morning person."

"Uhh, right, but, you know, we got home so late… just… let her sleep, okay?"

He could see the desperation in Claudia's expression and was confident that she already knew and was trying to protect them. "I already looked," he said.

Claudia's eyes bugged slightly as she blinked rapidly. "Looked… at what?" she asked, trying to act nonchalant.

Pete tilted his head slightly to the side. "They're good together," was all he said, then he grinned slightly, turned and walked down the stairs.

It was only seconds before he heard Claudia follow him and he knew he was in for a grilling. Fun.

xoxox

Myka hummed in pleasure as she slowly awakened once again. This time, the delicious warmth wasn't on her face, but centered between her legs, slowing spreading up her torso. She opened her eyes and glanced down only to be met with chocolate brown eyes staring up at her from between her thighs.

Myka gasped and closed her eyes, head falling back, as Helena stroked her nimble tongue along her center, pausing at her opening to thrust inside. Myka whimpered, reaching down to thread her fingers through Helena's thick raven locks, holding her in place.

Helena hummed in pleasure at Myka's slightly painful grip on her hair. It felt utterly delicious. She moved her lips up to wrap around Myka's clit as she thrust first one, then two fingers inside her lover, reveling in the way her walls clamped down on her fingers as if trying to prevent her from escaping. Not that she wanted to escape.

"Helena," Myka gasped, hips thrusting forward slightly, in time with Helena's thrusts. She brought one hand to her mouth, pressing her fist against her lips in order to muffle her moans of pleasure as Helena brought her to the edge of release.

Helena pressed her fingers deep inside Myka, pressing against the spongy flesh she found there. Myka tried to stifle her cries of pleasure as she came against Helena's lips, well aware that anyone–Leena, Claudia, Pete–could be within hearing distance. But Helena's talented tongue combined with her long, dexterous fingers proved to overpower her will to remain quiet. Anyone in the hallway would have no doubt as to what was going on behind Myka's door. But Myka couldn't bring herself to care at the moment.

Myka didn't even register Helena move up her body to lay next to her, curling a protective arm around her, just below her breasts. She was only made aware of her lover's presence when she felt gentle lips on her neck.

She opened her eyes and pulled back slightly to look into Helena's eyes. Helena smiled softly. "Good morning, darling," she hummed.

Myka brought her lips to Helena's, kissing her deeply. "That was a hell of a wake up call," she murmured when they broke apart. She reached up and brushed away a stray lock of hair that had fallen over Helena's eye.

"You looked so beautiful," Helena replied with a smug smirk. "I couldn't resist."

"I'm not complaining," Myka pointed out, kissing Helena again, this time pressing her onto her back, fully intent on returning the favor, which she did.

A short time later, the two well-rested, and fully satisfied, women made their way downstairs in search of food. It was early afternoon, so Leena had already served lunch and the warehouse crew was already back at the warehouse, including Leena and Claudia. So they were on their own until the others returned that evening.

Myka was actually relieved that they were alone. She wanted to talk to Helena without the chance of someone interrupting them. After eating quick sandwiches, they settled on the couch in the library. "We should talk," she said tentatively, suddenly nervous.

"Hmm, about what, darling?" Helena inquired. Of course, she already knew what was on Myka's mind, but she wanted Myka to steer this conversation. Helena had figured out her feelings for the talented agent before they'd even kissed. She may have been a bit of a connoisseur women and men back in the 1890's, but that didn't mean she was incapable of loving just one person. She'd known that person was Myka within a week of being reinstated as an agent. Of course, she'd felt that strong attraction to Myka upon their first meeting, but it had taken her a while to realize that what she felt was indeed love. She'd never loved anyone before. Not like this. Of course she'd loved Christina and Charles, but that was a different kind of love. This was new. This unrelenting, indescribable _need_ to just be near Myka at all times. And when that wasn't possible due to missions or other warehouse tasks, all she could think about was being reunited with the curly-haired woman.

Yes, she loved Myka Bering. But she knew that Myka needed to take the lead on this conversation.

"Us," Myka answered. "What… _this_ is."

She wouldn't look Helena in the eye, but Helena would have none of that. She cupped Myka's chin and turned her face to meet her gaze. She kissed her softly in reassurance. "What do you want _this_ to be, love?"

Myka swallowed against the knot that was quickly forming in her throat. "I… I want… I'm not big on casual sex, okay?" she suddenly blurted out, then rushed to continue. "I'm not the kind of person who can just sleep with someone and not have a relationship with them. Not that there's anything wrong with people who do. I just… can't."

"So you want this to be more than just sex?" Helena prompted and it took all of her willpower to not allow her giddiness show.

Myka nodded slightly, biting her lower lip, unknowingly driving Helena crazy.

Helena reached up with both hands to cup Myka's cheeks. "My beautiful, wise, practical Myka," she murmured, ghosting her lips over her lovers'. "I want that, too."

"You do?" Myka asked. She sounded so unsure of herself. Helena wasn't used to that from the usually confident agent.

"Of course I do," Helena said, tucking Myka's hair behind her ear. "I'd be honored to call myself yours, darling," she whispered huskily before catching Myka's lips in a fiery kiss. Myka gasped at the intensity of the kiss, joyous tears forming in her eyes.

Their kisses continued for a while. Soft, slow, soul-searching kisses that both women felt through their entire bodies. There was a sexual component, yes (of course), but it was more than that. It was about connecting on a level so much more intimate than sex. Myka knew exactly what it really was-love-but she was still too scared to say it or even fully admit it to herself. Helena, on the other hand, knew it was love and readily admitted it to herself. She'd known for certain long before they'd even kissed. But she also knew that Myka needed to say it first. Helena didn't want to push her in any way. So for now, she settled for conveying her feelings through their kisses and touches. It was almost as good.

Myka had lost all sense of time as they'd kissed on the couch, learning even more about what made the other groan in sublime pleasure or gasp in excited surprise. The opening of the front door and the sound of laughter surprised them both, and Myka jumped up from the couch, running a hand through her hair. It was pointless, of course. Helena's hands had been running through her curls for well over an hour now.

Pete stepped into the room first, grinning slightly at the disheveled appearance of his partner. Her deer-in-the-headlights expression that she tried-and failed-to hide told him exactly what had been happening in the library just moments before. "Whatcha doing?" he asked in a singsong voice.

Myka, who was still unaware that Pete knew of her newfound relationship, cleared her throat. "Uh, nothing. Just… uh…"

"Discussing The Iliad," Helena supplied from the couch, the epitome of calmness. Myka was jealous of her in that moment as she knew her own cheeks were bright red.

"Sure you were," Pete said as Claudia joined him in the doorway. "Nice hickey," he said, then turned to hurry up the stairs in order to avoid the wrath of Myka, making wolf whistles the entire way to his room.

Myka's hand immediately moved to her neck, eyes widening before she realized there was no hickey. "Claudia!" she admonished.

Claudia held up both hands. "I didn't tell him. You two haven't exactly been covert. You can hardly keep your hands off one another and the looks you give each other. Damn. I never realized how hot eye sex could be."

"Claudia!" Myka cried out again in frustration.

Claudia stopped teasing. "Hey, don't freak out. Pete's cool. You know that. He's down with the lady love. Usually in a perverse, porno kind of way, but he cares about you. He just wants you to be happy." With that, Claudia made her way up the stairs to her own room.

Myka sighed and turned to Helena. "I should go talk to Pete," she said.

Helena nodded and stood, brushing a soft, reassuring kiss on Myka's lips. "He's a good guy."

Myka smiled. "He is. A little annoying at times, but his intentions are good."

Myka made her way upstairs, still unsure of what to say to Pete. She knocked on his door and it opened almost immediately to reveal Pete wearing a stupid grin as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Yes?"

Myka just crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. Pete shook his head and stood aside, allowing her to enter the room. Myka sat on the edge of his bed, sighing. "So, uh, I guess you know…" she started off.

Pete sat next to her. "Yeah. And Claudia didn't tell me. I saw you two sharing a bed."

"You what? Don't you know how to knock?"

Fearing a punch, Pete held up both hands in surrender. "I did knock! I thought I heard you say to come in. I swear. And you two were just sleeping. I saw nothing my little eyes shouldn't see."

Myka narrowed her eyes at him, mentally reminding herself to lock her door from then on. "Fine," she said, then her insecurities returned and she softened. "You're really okay with this?"

Pete nodded. "Sure. I mean, I can tell she makes you happy. You deserve to be happy. Plus, you're both incredibly hot. The images in my head-"

"Don't you dare even _think_ about finishing that sentence," Myka said, standing quickly and turning to stare down at him with disapproving eyes.

Pete chuckled. "I'm just kidding, Mykes," he assured her. "Really, I'm happy for you."

Myka knit her brow at the undertone of sadness she could hear in his voice. She sighed and placed her hands on his shoulders. "You'll find someone, Pete. You will."

"I really thought Kelly was the one, you know?"

"I know," Myka said with a sad smile. "She was a fool to let you go."

Pete took a deep breath. "Thanks, Mykes. You really are a good friend."

Myka smiled and leaned forward to give him a brief hug, then stood upright again. "Okay, so now everyone knows. It's kind of a relief, to be honest."

"Everyone? Even Artie?"

"Fuck," Myka groaned, hanging her head. She'd forgotten all about Artie.

"It'll be fine," Pete said. "Well, not necessarily at first…but eventually it'll be fine."

"Gee, thanks," Myka said. "I guess I should talk to him soon, huh?"

Pete nodded.

Myka sighed. "It's not going to be a fun conversation, is it?"

Pete shook his head.

"Great," Myka muttered, turning on her heel and leaving the room. She needed to come up with a plan to tell Artie. She didn't see him as being homophobic. They'd never discussed the topic, but it wasn't the type of person that he was. No, she wasn't anxious about telling him because Helena was a _woman_. She was anxious because Helena was, well, _Helena_. He'd made it clear he didn't trust her as far as he could throw her. Though, Myka hoped recent events had helped to convince him of her honest intentions.

Myka could only hope that was the case.

xoxox

The following day found the four of them-Myka, Helena, Claudia, and Helena-in the warehouse doing inventory. No new pings had surfaced yet. And "doing inventory" of course meant that Claudia was messing around in the Farnsworth aisle, Pete was playing video games in the Pete Cave, Myka was reading in the warehouse's library, Helena was fiddling around with some newfangled contraption-really, this 21st technology stuff had opened so many new doors for her inventions-and Leena was wandering the warehouse floor _feeling _for signs of any artifacts acting up.

Myka, suddenly uninterested in her book, sighed and stood, placing the book aside, and went in search of Helena. She was exactly where she thought she'd be-in the HG Wells section. Myka leaned against a shelf, studying her lover as she tinkered with something. A few minutes later, Helena spoke without even looked up as she worked. "Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to come over here and give me a kiss?"

Myka chuckled. Why wasn't she surprised that Helena had known she as there? She crossed the distance separating them and leaned in to brush her lips over Helena's. Helena hummed slightly, then pulled back. "Hi," she said.

"Hi, yourself," Myka responded. "What are you working on?" she asked, glancing down at the work table. On top of it sat an object that looked like a smaller version of her grappler.

"I am improving my grappler design," Helena said and Myka mentally cheered at her correct hypothesis. Helena stripped off her work gloves and turned towards Myka, placing her hands on her lover's hips. "And what have you been up to? No, wait, let me guess. You've been burying your nose in a book?"

Myka chuckled and wrapped her arms around Helena's neck. Helena wore heeled boots while Myka was wearing flat sneakers, so they were about even in height in that moment. "You know me so well," Myka murmured.

"Even better than you think," Helena responded in a breathy voice just before she captured Myka's lips in a heated kiss, demanding entrance. Myka sighed, tunneling her hands through Helena's silky hair. Before she knew it, Myka was being pressed against a nearby wall, Helena's body flush against hers as they kissed. Myka moved one hand down to grip Helena's ass, pulling her even harder against her. All sense of decency left Myka as Helena continued to kiss her, her hand moving to caress her breast. Myka sighed into the caress, no longer aware anything other than Helena in that moment.

xoxox

Back in the office, Artie was studying a possible case, looking for ping-worthiness. The details of the case sounded familiar, so he checked previous case records for similarities. The results made him groan in frustration. Of course it was a case that HG Wells had worked on when she was at Warehouse 12.

He reached for his Farnsworth with the intent to call her, but stopped mid-reach. Right. She didn't have a Farnsworth. Or a cell phone. That was something he should probably remedy soon. The cell phone thing, not the Farnsworth thing. No way was she getting her hands on a Farnsworth any time soon.

He could call one of the others to get her, but he decided to go find her himself. He had a pretty good idea where she was. Not doing inventory like she's supposed to be doing, he thought to himself (he didn't admit that he doubted any of his agents were doing what they were supposed to be doing), but rather messing around in the HG Wells section even though he'd told her to stay out of there. Who cares that it was "her" section?

Noting that the gate to the HG Wells section was ajar, which meant that HG was in fact within the confines, Artie sighed. Would she ever do what she was told? He stepped into the interior of the HG Wells section and glanced around, seeing no one. Then he heard a soft noise coming from the other side of a tall shelf. He rounded the shelf, then stopped dead in his tracks. In front of him was the woman he was looking for pressed against one of his agents, locked in a heated embrace.

"What the hell is going on here?" Artie yelled, face turning red from both anger and embarrassment.

The two women jumped apart, HG spinning around to face him, placing herself in front of Myka in a protective manner that even Artie couldn't deny. Myka looked scared and embarrassed.

"Artie, what-I mean, you… we…" Myka stuttered in a very un-Myka manner and he almost took pity on her. Almost.

"Ms. Wells, just what have you done to my agent?" Artie demanded.

Helena was about to respond, but Myka regained her semblance. "Now wait just a damn minute," she said, stepping around Helena to now stand protectively in front of her. Myka was mad now. "She didn't _do_ anything to me that I didn't _want _her to do. I am not a child, Artie. And I don't need _you_ dictating with whom I am romantically involved with. I am an adult, and I made a choice to be involved with Helena. And I'm happier for it. And if you care about me at all, you'll be happy that I finally found someone who makes me feel good about myself. So you can just stop with the demeaning looks of disapproval because it's not going to change anything. She's done nothing but prove time and time again her worth and devotion to the warehouse and to me. I… I love her, Artie."

Helena, who had been looking at Myka with pride at standing up for both of them, gasped, then broke out into a big, genuine smile at Myka's declaration. Uncaring that Artie was still standing there staring at them with a surprised, flabbergasted expression on his face, Helena turned to face Myka. "You love me?"

Myka turned her gaze to meet Helena's. She bit her bottom lip, then rolled her eyes slightly. "Of course I do. And you already knew that, didn't you?"

"Perhaps," she murmured. "And you already know that I love you as well, don't you?"

"Perhaps," Myka replied in the same voice.

Artie, realizing that they'd suddenly forgotten he was even in the same world as them, cleared his throat. "Ladies?"

Myka faced him again, looking uncertain. "Look, Artie, I'm sorry for going off on you like that. I just-"

"No, Myka, I'm the one who's sorry," Artie cut her off.

Both women looked surprised, but didn't say anything.

"You're right. You are an adult and HG-Helena-has… done some good-"

"Including saving your life," Myka interjected.

"Yeah, that, too," Artie muttered. "Just… give me time to get used to it."

Myka narrowed her eyes. "And you'll be nicer to Helena from now on?"

Artie sighed. "I'll… try."

Myka rolled her eyes, but knew that was the best she could ask for out of him. She smiled and crossed to him. "Thank you," she said, hugging him briefly. She felt Helena behind her when she pulled back. She reached behind her and grasped her slim hand. "Was there something you needed?" she asked Artie.

Artie, who'd been momentarily distracted by the intimate gesture between the two agents, returned his gaze to Myka's face. "Oh, right. HG, uh, I mean Helena, I came across an anomaly that appears to be similar to something you dealt with in Warehouse 12. I think Joshua's Horn has resurfaced."

Moments later, Myka looked on as Helena and Artie went over the details of Joshua's Horn, working better together than she'd ever seen. Pete walked over to where she leaned against the table and nudged her slightly, grinning at the two as they discussed the horn. Myka nudged him back, then smiled. She knew then that everything was going to be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Again, sorry for not updating for so long. Right now, I'm considering this story complete. I may do a part two, but not anytime in near future. I have another story brewing in my head, so that may take precedence first. :) Again, thanks for reading and let me know what you think!


End file.
